Lost Socio in Zali
by DamianZiablo
Summary: Genre's: Comedy, Action, Fantasy, Romance, Supernatural, to another world. Some people are gonna die, people gonna swear, people gonna joke around. Read description for plot. And I love feedback to become better. Inspired by, Skyrim and Familiar of Zero.
1. Description

Gerald is an assassin that gets summoned in the middle of a assassination to another world to be a princess her servant.

He is the assassin hired to seduce and kill women for whomever pays. He only kills with his sword called Love. He only knows how to seduce them online and make a place to meet up thorough messages. He actually has no real experience with women other than that. He doesn't know how act near women. He is fed up by fake parents to kill for money. He doesn't know different. But now he's out of his habitat what will he do. Being trained and used to kill and put in charge to protect are 2 completely different things. Basically your putting a lion in the Arctic. Meanwhile his mistress Tina also doesn't have any experience with men. She is cold-hearted and doesn't care about him at all.

Genre's so far: Comedy, Action, Fantasy, Romance, Supernatural


	2. Prologue

My name is Gerald. I'm an assassin who works with one handed one edged short swords. Even though we are in the 21th century I prefer swords. I always use 1 short one handed called Love. I named it after the thing I'll never have. I hide it in the sleeve of my hoodie. I have the handle sticking out a little bit to the wrist. I also have a scarf on my face with a hoodie to hide my face. Always at meetings and assassinations for this job I wear it. I don't like the job but I get payed a lot. And I was fed up to be a killing machine by my parents. So they can afford their drug addiction. So I don't know any better.

I go for the job of killing Carrie Haven. I see her on the streets and take an alley to the restaurant were we should meet. She's going to a date. Which I setted up. I followed her. I stand behind her and draw my hard sword.

I said: "Hey you!"

She turned around. I charged at her and wanted to stab her.

She aimed a gun at me and said: "You are under arrest."

One hour earlier on another world:

Patricia said: "Today you're gonna become a true mage."

Tina said: "I'm so happy. I'll finally learn how to cast magic. And I'll finally get a servant."

Carly said: "You know the tradition of your family. You can't choice an servant like everyone else. You have to summon one. And you know the rules. It's illegal to marry your own servant. Or engage in some sexual manner. Both of you will get your head cut off."

Tina said: "Yeah that sucks. Now I can't take a cute one. Maybe I'll get some caveman that needs a lot of discipline. That would suck the most."

The maid comes in the bedroom and said: "Girls, the servant ceremony is about to start."

They gathered in a room. Tina sits on the princess throne. She has to finish the ceremony by summoning her servant.

After an hour the other mages choice their servants. The servants are slaves which got promoted. They have to choose someone from the opposite gender. The servants that don't et chosen become normal civilians.

Louis (Tina's brother) said: "Then it's time for princess to choose summon the servant and seal the ceremony."

Tina stands up and gets the Royal wand.

She said: "Ilai Demos Reprot." A black sphere appeared in front of her

Back on earth

Carrie's gun jammed, and said with a emotionless voice "Shit..."

I aimed for her neck. a black sphere appeared infront of me. I couldn't stop in time and ran into

I woke up in a party room, the floor looks like a fucking chessboard. I am also near a throne. My sword is next to me on the ground. I jumped up in fear and looked around me. People looking at me, a girl stands infront of me. She grabbed my scarf.

She said "Laten we zien wat voor een gezicht hieronder zit (Let's see what face is below here)"

She pulled it down, I lowered my head to hide my face under my hoodie and jumped back. She was still holding my scarf

She grabbed my hoodie and pulled it She said with a cute voice "Veel beter, je bent best wel schattig. (See, much better you are pretty cute)."

I turned around and everyone is still looking.

She grabbed my head above my ear and grabbed on the same side on my shoulder. And pushed them away forcefully and then kissed me on the side of my. Seconds later I felt a hellish pain shooting through me, as if a knife was skinning it layer for layer. I passed out from the hellish pain.

I woke up in a bedroom. The same girl that kissed me was on a chair.

She said "Dus je bent eindelijk wakker. (So you are finally awake.)"

I said "English please."

She said ""Lijkt erop dat je een onbekende taal spreekt. Gelukkig kan de meester mij daarmee helpen. (Looks like you speak a unknown language. Lucky enough my teacher can help me with that."

She grapped my arm and dragged my out thorough the hallway. She stopped infront a man in a robe.

She said "Meester Jonathan, mijn dienaar spreekt een onbekende taal. (Teacher Jonathan, my servant is speaking a unknown language.)

He aimed a stick at me and said "Taal."

A light comes out of the end. which went into my head. Again, I passed out, this time no pain

I woke up the next day, the girl is dressing up.

She said "Try talking."

I asked "What am I supposed to say?"

She said "My name is Tina, what is your name."

I said "Gerald."

She said "Think."Ugh got such a fucking headache. And thinking is hard for airheaded assassins who thinks about what they should eat for dinner, while killing someone.

Tina said "So you are a assassin, that is uncommon for a servant of a royal mage. Oh I should explain this, a summoned familia- servant gets chosen by the kind of things a mage needs. And I am your master, so I can read your mind."

So I am basically Saito. Tiffy best girl yet he chose a filthy tsundere flatchested bitch. And doesn't realise he got had a harem for most of the anime.

Tina asked "Who are those people? What's a tsundere? And what's an anime?

I asked "Wait, we don't have anime here?"

Tina said "I don't know what it is?"

I did not like my old life, but I can't live without anime.

I said "Send me back, RIGHT NOW!"

Tina looked angry and said "First of all I can't send you back summoning is one sided. Second of all, you do not talk to your master like that, as punishment you will-"

The Anti-Magic Cult is coming, teachers and guards get ready!"

A medieval attack, I dreamed about this since I was a kid.

I said "I wanna play, where is love?"

Tina asked "What do you mean?"

I said "My sword."

She said "In the corner. But you are supposed to guard me, you cannot go out."

"I said "Dammit why not?"

Tina said "One I need you here, two you don't have any armor, tree you only have one one-handed sword, you won't survive 10 seconds out there."

"I said "Then give me light armor, I won't change my style of having only one one-handed sword, I need my other hand for punching and grabbing the enemy weapons, also it is light and not clumsy like a two handed."

I looked out the window. The magis are doing good keeping them out, lighting, fire and other spells striked the cult members. The cult members have black painted armor. But that does not help fighting mages. It is part of the reason I am not running out, Tina can stun me. and knows if I am trying to escape.

I picked my sword and asked "Got stuff so I can sharpen my sword and clean it."

Tina answered "This is a sleeping room not a blacksmith. You think I keep paper towels, oil, special wax, brasso and leather wax in my room?"

I said "Yes..."

Tina asked "You sure love swords."

I said "Don't you think they are beautiful? The art of creating, the art of combat."

She said "I guess... But why did you choose to become an assassin. you could've become a soldier and fight on frontline."

I said "In my world you have guns, tiny cannons which fire bullets at high speed one after another. Try to go against with a sword against that, you will die. Which nearly happend to me, if her gun did not jam. And I was forced by my parents. By using sabotage with the proof of the people I killed. They can easily cover themselves by saying they got forced to keep it a secret. They get 40% of my cut."

Tina asked "But what is written on your sword?"

I said "It says: love. Named it after the thing I will never get and never got."

Tina said "You are cute so that is a lie. But I don't see you someone I'd marry. I like my head on my body. And I need to be ready to be married off. When I marry you become free. And then you can marry the girl you love, as long as she approves of course."

I said "Cute? Anyway even if that is true i am natural at making dates with girls. As long as I do not have to look them in the eyes and talk with my voice. I used that skill when I got hired to kill women an gay men. I made dates at restaurants in alleyways. They never arrive there as where I kill them is just before I get there. That way I get never get spotted with them, and give them fake pictures. I could not afford having a girl close to me. If she'd find out..."

It's actually the first time i am really talking to a girl. I think the spell allows me not to stutter and say what I mean. 

That moment someone punched on the door. I picked my sword. Pushed Tina under the bed. She'd just get in my way.. The door hit by a ram, I took cover behind the table with 2 chairs. It is about 4 meters from the door. It should hide me enough to suprise them. How did they break through? Could just be people who broke in before the attack, it does not matter now. I will just slit their throat with a pencil if I have to.


	3. (1) The castle attack

The door broke down, the pieces flew everywhere. There are 4 of them, 1 war axe who came in first running, I jumped out with my left hand on the dull side of my sword to give extra control. and stabbed him in the torso. He has 2 friends with sword and shield. And one with a two handed sword. I pushed him off my sword using my left foot. One guy with the shield came at me wanting to bash me. I jumped up on the table, on his shield, which ruined his balance, and he fell on his back. I used the gravity of the fall to penetrate his mouth. His shield ironically got in the way to defend himself against me. I jumped back again, it was two handed sword guy was his turn. He nearly hit me if I hadn't jumped back. He was ready to make a c shaped cut at me. I fetched it with the side of my blade close to my hand. I grabbed the sword by the guard, and stabbed him with it. but on the side the guy with a shield charged at me. I had to choose, let go and be unarmed. I jumped out of the way, I grabbed the war axe.

A girl with pretty big ones said "Surrender or I will burn your face off. Leave the cutie alone."

He said "I surrender."

Tina got out from under the bed. She picked a rope from her nightstand.

Why does she have a rope?

Tina said "Thanks Patricia, nearly got my servant killed at his first day of work."

I took the rope and tied up the man.

I said "Please send me into battle, you saw me fight."

Tina said "Sure, but if you get cut I will cut your dick off."

Second thought, I will stay here. Impossible to go into such a battle and not get hurt, and I wanna keep my dick.

The captured soldier said "And here I thought she was innocent. And here I wanted to have fun with an innocent girl.

I said "What did you say?"

I got mad because even though I kill women for a living, I never raped them or harrased their bodies. My mom told me I should never do that, not only will I leave DNA, I will lose all sense of honor.

He said "It is natural that women get raped during war."

I said "I have to disagree."

I used full force on the sword to decapitate. The blood splattered on the bed, Tina's dress (by the legs)

Tina said "Great my dress is dirty."

I said "My apologies."

Tina said "Lick it off."

I asked "What?"

Tina said "Clean it before blood starts to make bloodstains into the dress."

Patricia said "You know the rules, nothing sexual should be done with servants."

Tina said "He killed my fictim and licking isn't lewd."

I said to defend myself "It is! Especially in my world those things should be done with someone you love in the bedroom. Or while licking icecream."

Patricia said "What is ice cream? Wait... ice... cream... YOUR WORLD IS LEWD!"

Oh damn, she is too innocent, yet perverted to think that far. And nothing wrong with that body either.

Tina said with a sadistic smile "He is thinking lewd about you."

Patricia aimed her wand at me and said "Explain."

I said: "Well you thought that far about cream. And you do look sexy."

It was at this moment I realized 2 things. I just flirted with a girl. And HOLY SHIT HER CLEAVAGE IS VISIBLE AND IT'S HUGE!

Tina said: "He is now looking at your tits."

I said: "You're trying to get me killed, aren't you?" Tina giggled.

I said: "You're 'aving a fucking giggle m8?! Seriously stop your getting me killed."

Patricia said mad: "Don't worry, I don't care. Anyway, I came here to tell the enemy retreated but captured Carly."

Tina said: "You know as punishment you will do it. And since Carly is one of my only and best friends I want her close. Still I don't get it. Why take a mage prisoner? They won't rape prisoners. They only rape girls that get left behind and stay ashamed. Still, you have to save her. And thanks to the law mages may only defend themselves. So you're on your own and as an assassin you must know how to stay in the shadows. And as escape: Carly is a adept illusionist. She can turn you 2 invisible for 2 minutes. They probably broke her wand. So take this."

I asked: "Can I have light armor and a horse?"

Tina said: "There is a horse in the stables and loot some light armor that fits you from the enemy. Should help with infiltrating."

I take the armor from the last sword and shield guys. Tina gave me a map, a regular wand and compass. They have medium armored. My shoulders and my knees are a little bit heavier. Also my chest and back are protected. I walked out the room and go down the stairs. I walked out the building. There is a lot of blood and destruction of the magic. There are mages dead but not much.

Someone asked: "Aren't you supposed to be with the princess? And why are you wearing that armor?"

I said: "She sended me to save Carly." I asked for a horse and gave Tina's name and my reason. I got on the horse. And ran away at high speed. I opened the map and took my compass. I need to go south west."

I come at their base after 3 hours of traveling on a horse. I see the front door. But also a split in the wall.

The castle has a little split in the wall on a watch tower. The wall is about 7 meters long. But my light armor is a little bit heavy for climbing so I took it off. I jumped up to the split and I see someone was on the wall. I decided to climb up behind him, then stab him with my sword thorough the back of his neck. The sword sticked out coming out of his mouth. Then I pulled it out with my feet on his back. He dropped on the ground. I threw him then off the wall. I then saw another guard coming. I hide behind the wall that's supposed to protect the guard from arrows. He arrived in the tower and looked at me. I jumped from crouching to penetrate his neck (between the actual neck and torso where your finger can easily go in). Throw him off the wall and moved on. I walked down the round stairs of the tower and got inside. I see a women guard coming towards me. I quickly went into a building. It's a blacksmith and someone is working on a beautiful dagger. It's looks like it was heavy.

"Zali, that was heavy. But now I made the legendary dagger." Said he tired and proud.

I walked towards him and said: "Nice work, imma steal it."

I stabbed him with my sword in the back. It should penetrate his heart. He fell down on the ground and the blood pool started spreading. I pulled out the sword with my feet on his back. I picked the dagger.

I said: "I will only use this when something happened to my sword and still need a weapon. Like my last fight I was nearly done for. By the way what's your name?"

The man said with a weak but mad voice: "Fuck you..."

"Then I shall name it Oppai." I said proud.

I tried holding it backwards like its meant to. I put my thump on the pummel. It feels nice and convertable. I picked a thin belt and put it around my beltloops of my pants. I put the scabbard on the left side my belt and then put the dagger in. The guy is dead now of bloodloss. I dragged him into the closet. There is a road of stains of blood leading towards the closet. I got the idea to start a fire.

I picked an shovel and used it fireplace to pick a block of wood. I threw it in the closet with the guy. I walked out the back door and lucky enough no one saw me. I hide in the bush for a guard to pass. Once he passed I saw 2 guards guarding a tower.

I heard a guard yelling: "Fire at the blacksmith!"

They ran away. I wanted to go in. The door opened again and 2 other guards came out and ran to the blacksmith. Thank god they didn't see me. I walked in and see a flat chested small black haired girl in a prison with both horizontal and vertical bars blocking her. I assume that's Carly.

I said as I walked to her: "Don't worry, I'll get you out. There is a horse waiting not far left from the entrance." She has the wolf emblem above her cell. I need a key to open the door. I ran in the room next to her cell. I picked the key with the wolf emblem. I opened the door.

"I trust you know how to make us invisible." I said as I gave her the wand.

"Took you long enough. Let's go slug." She said.

Jesus Hentai Christ what a bitch. Can I put this bitch back in her cage?

She grabbed my hand and said: "Ontzichtbaarheid."

I can't see her. But I can feel her hand. I also can't see myself. Oh my god if I have this skill I can just kill someone in the middle of the streets and walk away. Wait, I am I still an assassin that kills for coin? Anyway, I will probably need her if I ever get a mission like this. She leads the way and we are running. We walked out and saw the fire took over to another building.

I heard one of the knights saying: "Jan is dead and there are people missing. He looks murdered. Look out for people. Send people that stand out."

We ran out the front door and went left into the woods. We dissapeared into the woods. The invisibility worked off and I see Carly walking in front. Even though she is flat chested. Her long hair that goes to her ass, looks cute. When we got on the horse I climbed up and she climbed up behind me. We took off and left unseen.

We arrive back in the castle. Tina and Patricia and 2 male servants were waiting for us out by the gate. They have a distance from Tina. The castle has heavier security. I let Carly get off first and got hugged as if they hadn't seen her for 10 years. When I tried to get off I fell with my nose in the ground.

"Get up nutfuck, It's time to eat." said Tina with a look as if I am a disgrace.

I got up and followed her inside with Carly and Patricia.

"What did I do wrong?" I asked.

"I told you to infiltrate but you went in sneaking."

We walked into the same building from where I was summoned to. There are tables for 6 people. At the throne there are 2 tables. One looks midclass and the other looks royal. Both are round and have 3 seats. The 2 guys take the seat at the midclass looking. I assume that's where I have to sit.

One of the servants said: "So Carl how is it to have, your honor, and the one you were specifically put in charge to protect... saved by someone else."

"Oh you know, better than have no kills on the field because you bitched out. 'Saving your mistress from the horror' how cliché and coward can you get?!" Said the other knight.

I was focusing on eating the food. It looks strange and tastes weird but I don't care, I am hungry. They both looked mad at each other. Then they turned their heads at me.

"So what do you think? Focusing on battle to keep major in safety or keeping your mistress from the battlefield and protect her?" Asked Carl.

I answered him with: "Well I am not a frontliner. I'm an assassin back on my planet you see. But if another attack were to find place I'd keep her away and protect her. But that's my opinion because of my style. Also having the princess on front line also isn't the best idea. But if you are a frontliner and have a mage that can cast dangerous or support spells I think front line is best."

"So you're an assassin... normally when it was legal for every mage to summon their servant. They get thrown at an mage that wants to kill the queen and king to steal the throne. Or if they want him/her to eliminate the enemy king and queen. You should keep that quiet." Said the other guy.

I said: "So your names are Carl and?"

Carl answered: "This fucker is called Louis."

After eating the mages went to class. Servants get taken outside to train. I have never had real training. I can't do it because that would make it easy for the police to find me. So a rookie like me is gonna be crushed. But I did hold my grip on 2 guys.

"So I wanna see your skills. If your fit for the princess of Hali I wanna see what you can." Said the instructor as we walked to an open grass field.

He is a big muscular guy who actually looks nice. We got handed wooden swords and blunt axes of wood.

The instructor said as he stands next to me: "Okay John you go against..."

He whispered to me: "What's your name?"

"Gerald but note that I-"

The instructor said: "John versus Gerald! Let's do this!"

We get surrounded by people around us. John had his wooden sword up and I had mine. He charged at me. I didn't know what to do and jumped right in time to the side. He put his left leg to stop him and slashed at me. I blocked it and let it go with my sword over my head as I bow down a little and let it slide to the side. I jump up and went for his neck with a slash. He recovered with his sword and went for my kidney.

The instructor said: "Stop! Gerald wins. His blow would've been lethal and John would've just wounded him."

The instructor walked up to me and continued: "Quick and efficient. Yet also reckless. Leaving the enemies sword open to attack you is asking to bleed out. Also John was reckless by directly charging at you."

I said: "You see I'm not used to have face to face combat. I followed my intuition."

"Bullshit, you made a precise block technique combined it with and slash."

"I am not kidding. That was a reflex."

After some training of sparring and learning techniques the classes of the mages finished.

We hear some megumin saying: "EXPLOOOSIIOOON!" And then heard a loud explosion.

As I lay down alone in the grassfield where we trained, I sink in thought. Is this really my new life? No criminality or murdering to have money? Even though I was rich I don't miss anything. I've always been an escapist. Thanks to my awful parents and the fact that I've always been under the map. I guess even though my mistress is a huge bitch-

"I heard that!"

I think I never wanna go back.

"Don't ignore me. Thinking like that should be punish." Said Tina.

I jumped up, ran away and said: "Try catching me first."

She said: "Zweep!"

I looked behind me and saw a green lightning rope coming for me. I jumped to the left. When the thing impacted the ground the grass dissapeared completely.

I yelled: "Are you trying to kill me?!"

"Stop resisting, you'll love it." She went for another swing.

I said: "I'm not into that stuff you know."

I saw people looking at us. I feel so ashamed.

Carly is laughing and yelled: "Get the bastard!"

Carl on the other hand had his hand on his chest, head down and eyes closed. He looked like he was at a funeral and wanted to pay respect. He probably has a sadistic bitch for a mistress too.

"I learned this spell today! Do you like it?!" Yelled Tina.

What kind of mage is she? Destructive or illusion? She whipped and impacted the ground next to me.

"I'm a summon mage! A special royal kind of mage. My class can summon weapons and ghosts of people and animals. Of course before it was illegal for non royals to summon servants we all also learned that!" She said.

Patricia came running "Stop! You shouldn't use your magic on your servant!"

She said. "Oh that's right."

Patricia, you're the real mvp.

"Use this instead. I want him to not be perverted." And she gave Tina an actual horse whip.

The traitor... Atleast my damage will be lower and I rather have this. Still no time to think about accepting the punishment. Even though I did have my fantasy once to a dominant women. She started walking to me with a sadistic smile. Still not a masochist! I run away. Suddenly around me are flames and it's dark.

"Go get him! I casted an illusion on him!" Said carly. I can't pass because he fire hurts my skin. Like that I lost my dignity and got publicly humiliated.

Maybe I do wanna go back...

The next day.

"I need to go to the city. I have an meeting with merchant to fund the army. At her mansion in the city." Said Tina.

I smiled and said: "Congratulations, no one gives a shit."

"You have to come with me. I already take 12 royal female guards with me but I need your protection. I need you to look from far for any assassins."

Sounds reasonable. I am an assassin myself so I know where to expect them. And they look like to have medieval intelligence. They probably think about ambushes. That could be handled by the royal guards. I can then assassinate reinforments before they get there. I can also expect an (cross)bow assassin. My eyes need to be at the roofs, alley ways and the street. I need to think about how they think of escaping. It's pointless to assassinate someone and not have an escape ready.

For bows: Roofs are easy but then you have the struggle of getting off when there aren't any buildings. Alleyways are easy but you have limited time to aim and people can walk infront of your aim. And you have the chance to be seen. The street is reckless and plain stupid. As for daggers, swords or other melee they have to be at the street and face the royal guards. Maybe I need to be at the rooftops but I'm not good at climbing fast. If I'm lucky they have buildings at similar height.

"Hey Tina,-"

"It's mistress."

"Whatever, could I have a map of the city you're gonna go to. I also need it with building hight. I will be making the route so you can walk safely and I can keep an eye in the sky."

I can also see escape routes of possible assassins. But I can also stand from a distance from her. Roof assassins will be harder to catch but easier to follow Tina for any ground attacks.


	4. (2) First time in the city

The next day we left the castle in a royal carriage. We are surrounded by the royal guards on horses. We have 6 mages who are also teachers and their heavily armored guards. The instructor is a servant of the teachers of destruction magic. Royal guards are very trained soldiers who are high in the soldier ranks.

After 4 hours we arrived at the city. I stepped out and walked behind the escort from about 15 meters. The guards left their horses at the stables. The street is nearly empty. The city looks like one of those maffia controlled drug cities in 2nd world countries. You have some people but not a lot. There's also a silence you could only hear the footsteps of the horses and the wheels of the royal carriage. A group approached the escort. The royal guards walked on their horses to them and told them to leave. I saw 6 assassin's with a crossbow on the roof on the other side. Tina heard my thought and ducked against the door of the carriage as cover. They ran away directly after. The group drawed weapons but got slaughtered by the guards. They had the quantity but not the quality to match them. The mages were secons line and servants first line. I decided to go after the crossbows. Incase they try another attack. I went in the narrow alleyways.

After some time I lost them. If I was on the roof I could've catched them. They seem to be even worse at climbing than me.

"Great now I'm lost. Where the hell am I?" I said out loud to myself.

"Hello my cutie are you lost?" Said a ladylike girl with cat ears.

Stupid bitch, I JUST SAID THAT!

"Yeah, where can I find the house of a merchant that the princess would visit today?"

She said: "Just follow me. I know an faster way. With the underground you can walk under buildings. Btw my name is Bobby. But you can call me: Lover."

I walked into an house. She opened the iron door for me going into an basement. I saw it was completely empty... hold on a second... it's a trap! She grabbed my arm swinged me off the stairs and closed the door. I fell flat on my face on the wooden floor. My head hurts like a bitch.

She said: "I just need you weakend so you can't run away love."

I said out loud: "I read enough doujinshi's to know what is going to happen to me. And thats it's a catgirl is even better!"

Should I escape? Nah. Tina could find me whenever she wants. She can just see the house in my mind and place I walked in. She can come after her meeting. In the meantime I can maybe have fun with the kidnapper. And her calling me "My cutie." Can maybe mean she really likes me. And her locking me up in her basement might mean she's yandere. Madly in love with my looks. She might be interested in some sexy time. I love my new life.

But that name. It's unisex. Could be a guy...

I heard her voice saying: "Btw hunie I'm a guy so catboy."

Oh great. A yandere cat trap who is in love with me. Fucking felix. Fuck my life.

1st day: Tina will come save me. I did get water when I ask.

2nd day: Bobby tried to rape me but when I drawed my hard sword from my sleeve he closed the door again. I haven't slept at all. I am scared he'd take my weapons and my anal virginity.

3rd day: she isn't coming for me is she. I start getting weaker because I haven't eaten for 3 days.

I lay on the ground with hunger and my 2 nights without sleep. I see him walking and open the door.

"Sexy time hunie." I stand up weak. I tried to slash at him but he dodged and grabbed my arm. He threw the sword away. He grabbed my pants. Fuck this shit I'm not into that gay shit man... fuck that shit. I tried to crawl away.

"No, no just lie down. It only hurts the first time."

I'm too weak to resist. Never thought I would say this but Tina please save me.

"Donderschok."

That's Patricia's voice.

A fast ball of electricity struck Bobby. Bobby got electrocuted and fell on me paralyzed. The city guards dragged him away. Patricia and louis walked down the stairs. Patricia sit down on her knees in front of me.

"Go to sleep. You need it after 2 nights. I'll be sure to have breakfast ready for you when you wake up."

I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I wake up in a big room on a kingsize bed. I am still hungry and need to eat. I looked out the window and see another city. This one doesn't look dark. I see Patricia walk in the room with a butler, Louis and an maid. The butler carried the plate with food.

"You slept 14 hours straight. You must've been tired." Said Patricia.

"Thank you. After sleeping I feel a lot better. And thank you for saving me."

Louis said "Patricia was really worried about you for the 2 days you were reported missing. My sister Tina was too busy but told us your thoughts and put us to the job. We found you thanks to describing narrow streets and the name Bobby."

"Your sister? If you're a royal why are you a servant?" I asked.

"I can't cast magic like my sister. I also hated the narcissistic royalty and the fame of being just a prince. So I decided to become a servant because I liked the idea of protecting someone. A king should protect his country. A servant only has to protect his/her master/mistress."

Meanwhile eating Patricia said: "Want to go for a walk through the Yama. The capital of Creal. We took you away from Paica in Hali because of assassin's wanted to assassinate you. And since this city has a check on weapons it was the safest place. Tina also can't have to worry about you. Also I need to be here to talk with the princess of this country. To talk about whiping out the anti-magic cult. And put up a temporary alliance."

"Why do they hate magic?" I asked.

"Magic hasn't always been here. Or at least it wasn't known to man kind how to use it. And no religion ever spoke about it. So it didn't fit their lifestyle and called magic evil witchcraft. Also the part where only 1 of the 5 people is gifted can use magic makes it also hated amongst civilians. They are jealous and call mages witches. We think that should be driving the anti-magic cult."

1 of the 5 people. That makes me wonder... should I be able to use it?

"Is an servant able to cast magic?"

"Well adopted servants are always non magic. But we had in history mages summon mages. However the servants are always the opposite gender. But because they are servants they are illegal to marry their masters. Because they are just servants not lovers."

I said enthusiastic: "I wanna try it."

"Then we first need to know your element. We have illusion, destruction, summoner, healer and the forbidden magic."

"What's forbidden magic, and why is it forbidden?"

"Because you can make the opponent unable to breath or blow things or yourself just far away in 1 push. We don't know any more of the things forbidden magic can do. We do know that all you can do with it is evil. We also never researched how to use it. Normally when we hear someone has forbidden magic as element he or she gets killed immediately. We get to know that when they try to summon a spell that everyone can use. The color shows the element you have."

I said "Let's try it out."

"When you're done eating."

After eating Patricia and me went outside. She grabbed her wand and gave it to me. I held it in my right hand.

"Try aiming the wand to yourself and say: mana herladen."

I put the want by my chin and said: "Mana her laden."

"No herladen. Magic only works in our language."

"Mana herladen." Suddenly I see gray sparkles coming out of me and white sparkles dancing around me like a fucking hurricane. Suddenly the wand snapped and the white sparks went into me. The sparks dissapeared. I see Patricia stand silent and scared.

I said "I'm so sorry I broke your wand. Please forgive me."

She snapped out and said: "No don't worry. My favorite staff is at home. This one isn't that strong. But you are in debt. You absorbed the wands power. A wand is meant to make movements to cast spells and aiming to shoot it."

"So what element am I?"

"Well, that it broke means that means you can't use magic. But it was unusual with the colors. There was gray colors. It isn't the forbidden element I can tell you that."

She walked back inside. I grabbed the sword from my sleeve. It's a strange feeling.

Suddenly something spoke in my head and I said: "Onderhoud."

Suddenly the sword got cleaned and sharpened. Holy shit, I can become a cleaner with this power.

"No you fucking stupid cunt. Try zwaartekracht manipulatie meanwhile jumping." The more I heard his voice the more he sounds like Bill Mays.

I said "Zwaartekracht manipulatie!"

And jumped in the air. I jumped high as fuck I had to look out not to get stoned. About 8 meters. Suddenly the spell worked off and I fell to the ground.

"Try maan zwaartekracht."

"Maan zwaartekracht."

Suddenly I fell lighter with my body and also lighter in my head. I got into moon gravity. Holy shit, magic makes you high as fuck. I fell on the ground. It felt softer than it usually would. If I use the power rightly I can escape any assassination.

"But wait there's more! Try the brand new power tijd vertraging." Yep it's fucking Bill Mays alright.

"Tijd vertraging."

Suddenly I see Louis coming at me in slow motion. The time seems to be slower. It slowed down about 3/4. So 1 second for me was 0.25 for the real time.

After a 30 seconds the spell worked off. I could move as if I was in real time.

Louis came to me and said: "I heard about that power in the royal secret library. It isn't a sign of any good. First off you're an assassin and that means you either will kill a king and/or queen or if your master becomes queen it means you will kill enemy king or queen. This magic... it means big war is coming. Besides being in secret an assassin. If it would stop it all to kill you, I would've already. But if I'd kill you the war is still going to happen but no one could kill the enemy's king/queen."

It really looks like I'm born to kill. My parents showed me a lot of dead body's since I was 2. My first time murdering someone was when I was 6. I accidentally shot my teacher with a gun. I got scared and left. I didn't care about the body but the feeling that I was in trouble. At 8 I became an real assassin. I used my age to act cute and lure people in. I was armed with a kitchen knife in my sleeve and a gun in my jacket by my inside pocket as backup. I acted like I was lost and needed someone to help me find my parents. I lured them into alleyways to pretend I saw them there the last time.

Once I said: "Mommy!"

And they looked around I sprinted and jumped at them and stabbed them in the side of their neck and cutted. Always weared gloves and different shoes. In the beginning I was a little bit traumatized. After that I turned into a sociopath at 12. A cold blooded killer. I got payed normally 3000$ per kill. When I was 13 I really started liking the history of the knights and liked swords. At my 14th birthday my parents gave it as a gift.

They said: "Get more kills for us."

I never got real love from them. I had never any friends because after 2 hours of talking with me. They got terrified of my love for swords and my philosophy.


	5. (3) Meeting the princess

After an hour or 2 Patricia came back.

Patricia said "I couldn't find anything about the color you gave off. Anyway I have to go with Louis to talk with the princess."

"Sure can I do something so I don't get bored?" I said meanwhile looking at my reflection in the steel of the sword.

"Too bad we have maids and butlers to do any cleaning. But you can walk around town if you want. I heard there are some thieves active." Hmm sounds like fun, but I killed a lot of people. Maybe I should try to capture them alive.

2 hours later

I was surrounded by dead bodies and blood in an alleyway. I used my power Tijd vertraging to slice the first 7 of the 10 thieves. I have my scarf infront of my face and my hoodie up.

"Which one of you bastards also wants to die like these fucks?!"

So much for a peaceful capture...

"You bastard! You killed Stephan!"

He ran at me with a thrust.

Behind me are guards and also on the other side.

"Stop!"

They probably think I'm one of them. Or try to steal the guards job. Better get tha fuck outta here. I put my sword in my sleeve.

"Zwaartekracht manipulatie."

And jumped up in the air on the roof as I said "See ya fucks later!"

They got straight up slaughtered. No questions or anything. I ran away by roof. I am kind of feeling weak with mana. I pulled my sword out, stand still, and put it on my throat.

I said "Mana herladen!"

The gray sparkles coming out of me and white sparkles dancing around me. The white sparks went into me. I can only cast 5 spells before I have to mana recharge. It doesn't regain over time. It limits me and I have to remember how many casts I did. Too less mana also makes you mind messed up. Like you when you jacked off for too long and already came 4 times. I see one of the guards climb up a ladder. I'm still recharging which is a nice feeling. Like when your nutting but then the feeling in your chest. which is weird, but nice.

Anyway enough stupid shit back to the guard on the ladder. He already is on the roof. I would give Patricia and Tina a bad name if I was found out by guard.

The voice in my head: "Hey, buddy you can also try out verlammen. It paralyzes everyone in 10 meters except the user in 3 seconds of cast time. However you have to recharge again mana immediately. Because your 5 turns are taken away." If this motherfucker could've told me this shit 10 minutes earlier. I wouldn't be in this mess.

Because it's only 1 guy and he's too close I just jump away.

"Zwaartekracht manipulatie."

And jump to the back and landed far away roof 2 times higher. I gotta get out of here and hurry. I jump away again until I was 3 kilometers away. I did to have to recharge about 50 times. I see a palace in the distance and thought about going there. When I see the entrance I see the guards by the frontdoor are dead.

I jumped off the roof and before I landed I said: "Maan zwaartekracht!"

I recharged just to be sure. And ran quickly inside and ran to thorough the hallway. I see the princess, Louis and Patricia under shot of crossbows. They have torn clothes. There are 7 anti magic cult guys. Sadly the important parts were covered.

"Run!"

"Verlammen!"

They turned to me and after 3 seconds they fell down.

I felt tired and fell with one knee on the ground and the other standing. Like I was bowing down to a king or queen.

"Mana herladen!"

It didn't work.

"Mana herladen!"

What?

The voice in my head said: "You used too many times mana recharge. You can't use it anymore until you slept."

"Shit." I was silence and then I started laughing.

"Well fuck me in the ass and call me Sally then."

Then the cult members stand up. Because they are all focused on me. Lucky enough the princess, Patricia and Louis could flee. Patricia had trouble but then I smiled at the cult members. Patricia understood. I got back on my knees with my sword drawn.

"Come at me bros."

They all shot at me with their crossbows. My chest is filled with the 7 arrows. I was nailed to the wall. I used my strength to push myself away from the wall. It hurts and a lot and a lot of my blood is on the floor.

"Is that all folks?"

They draw their swords. I payed back my debt by Patricia saving me once. I'm not gonna be able to pay the others back at this rate. I already lost too many blood. My organs also aren't are happy. I need an healer mage. Then I see Bobby on the other side of the room with 12 palace guards and Louis. Out of all people he saves my ass...

I still have my weapon drawn. And 2 of them are focused on me.

Bobby had a wand and said: "Genezing"

My wounds closed. The arrows got pushed out but it doesn't give any blood. Both of them run at me. I'll still die from blood loss and mana for my soul anyway.

"Mana genezing." My mana got regained.

I said: "Tijd vertraging."

I dodged the sword just in time. I'm too weak of bloodloss to do any damage. I ran weakly to the other side. It was a tough choice: Ass virginity taken or dying. I could slip to the crack in the sword fight. The guards and cult members are in heavy battle but guards are winning. They aren't a cult and are decently trained and have better armor. Louis is fighting 2 guys at a time. He blocked 1 sword and let it slide to the guard of the sword. He kicked the other away to another city guard with an kick as he jumped to the right. Who stabbed the cult member in the back with his sword. The other cult member got his sword from the guard but another guard stabbed him.

Bobby catched me up in his arms and asked: "What's wrong cutie?"

"Lost too much blood."

I know I'm bloodgroup AB. Which means I can take blood from any bloodgroup.

He grabbed my dagger and cutted himself like a fucking emo.

He also cutted me and said: "Bloed verdeling."

His blood started to get out of him in a small balls of blood and go into me. Now let's hope I don't get any diseases like HIV of AIDS.

Then healed me and himself with: "Genezing."

The other cult members got owned by the guards. The 7 cult members died and only 2 guards.

"Since I got captured I am a slave here for the princess. You're in debt for being saved by me. How do you wanna pay sweetie? Give me my freedom back by telling you were there voluntarily so I always will be with you or are you gonna give me dat ass?"

I said to Bobby: "I'll give you freedom."

Later at the princess sitting on her throne.

I said "I wanna make clear the fact that I was at Bobby's basement voluntarily. Could you release him?"

"Are you sure. You were hungry and tired by release from the basement according to reports. And you were there for 3 days. Also Tina said you were kidnapped. Are you absolutely sure?"

It is that the fucker saved my life. He whispered in my ear: "If you don't let me free I'll butt rape you."

"Yes I'm positive I was there voluntarily."

"What did he whisper? Is he forcing you? Guards!"

"Wait! He saved my life. And that's why I want what happened to me to be forgotten."

"Actually I sent him as a medic to save you so you own me."

"Just like Carly, she doesn't own you anything. She has a debt by Tina." Said Patricia.

"And he is one of my servants now. Royals can have 3 servants. 1 real and 2 side. You are a real but Tina can take 2 hired or prisoners if she desires to do so. But if you're sure about it. I'll release him."

Who would be her real one? The one she summoned.

I see someone on the left walking in. In light armor, a bow and arrows and an knife and a familiar face. Where did I know it from.

"May I introduce you to my servant, Tyler."

He said friendly: "Hey, Gerald what are you doing here?"

"You know him?" Asked the princess.

Tyler said "Yeah he was the silent kid in school who could only talk about swords."

I said "I heard you suddenly dissapeared. You were camping to train with the bow for a week but dissapeared a year ago. They found your tent messed up but you footprints dissapeared. They claimed you were eaten by a bear."

"Yeah I got attacked by a bear but saved by being summoned to this world. I saw a black hole when running away."

I'm kind of wondering how Carrie would be doing now.

Back on earth:

Carrie said with messed up hair and freaked out: "I swear he suddenly dissapeared into a blackhole. I'm not crazy!"

A bedlam guard said: "Shut the fuck up. It's night go to sleep."

Random crazy guy next cell door said: "No bad words!"

Carrie answered him: "Shut up fucking pussy."

The random crazy guy started yelling autistic.

Back by Gerald:

I think Carrie is fine and why would I care? She's just a cop and nearly shot me. Thank god that gun jammed.

Tyler asked: "So what happened to you? What were you doing before you got summoned here?"

I can't say assassinating someone. That would cause the princess to panic for war.

"Sleeping."

"Why do you have your sword with you then? You can't tell me you slept in those clothes with your sword."

"Well I had a hangover. I was drunk that night and suddenly I got here."

Genius.

"Come on you're a pussy. We know you don't drink."

"I started drinking because of my parents problems."

"Well then, that might have been why you always were so awkward."

The princess stand up and said

"Anyway Patricia, I've accepted your request to borrow my servant Tyler and 8 royal guards to eliminate the anti-magic cult. But only if Tina approves and sends Gerald and 8 of her royal guards."

Sounds like a raid and a raid sounds like fun.

"I'll be sure to ask her and return here with the guards." Said Patricia.

"Looks like we're going on adventure." Said Tyler with a smile.

I asked "Wait a little question. Do I have to stay here or go back traveling? Feel like it's just gonna cost an extra horse."

Patricia said "Sorry, I have been put to supervise you."

Bobby whispered "So you wanted some alone time with me? I'm flattered but we can do it in the bushes somewhere."

"Fuck off."

"We both know that you want me. And don't let anyone else in your butt. Or I'll be sure to kill them with a toothpick if I have to."

This yandere neko trap isn't listening for shit. I draw my sword and put it on his throat.

"I'm not gay!"

"I see you like it the hard way. You're in that denial stage now."

Later we got on horses and ride towards the castle mage college. The school is closer to the other city but is also between the 2 cities with a little detour.


	6. (4) Travelling ambush

After 4 hours we arrived at the college. Tina was again waiting for us. There are 8 royal guards ready on horses.

Tina said "Goodluck in the raid. And Patricia I forgot to thank you for saving Gerald. Carly and Carl are also going to join the revenge raid."

We go back on horseback for the 4 hour trip.

Patricia walked next to me and asked: "You think you'll be fine without armor in the raid?"

I said "Yeah, I think I'll sneak in and assassinate and fight on my own. Armor only makes me heavy and unable to climb." I actually think about just jumping over their defense wall like Mexico. And slow time to look epic and kill a lot of people.

"We start tomorrow the attack. Today we're gonna stay over at Yama." said Patricia

"It sounds a little bit awkward. But could you maybe sleep in the same room as me? I don't want Bobby buttfucking me while sleeping."

I looked behind me to Bobby looking kind of pissed to Patricia.

"Well okay, but let's wait doing something until Tina is married."

I turned red and said: "I didn't mean it that way!"

Carly passed us on her horse and said without looking at us: "Yeah sure, and I'm the princess of candyland. We both know you 2 love each other."

I looked behind. Bobby tries not to look pissed but you can clearly see he is. How do I get rid of him. Maybe if he dies in the raid I'll finally be done with him. No more traps or fear of getting my butt fucked. On the other hand having a healer would be pretty handy. I do feel kind of badass. We are with 8 royal female guards, me, Carly, Patricia, Bobby Carl and Louis. Already a pretty big group. In Yama we'll get 8 more guards and Tyler with us. We'll go with 23 people into a raid.

"Patricia, how many people do you think we'll face?" I asked.

"I don't know. 40 maybe 50, they are always in small sized groups. Because they split over the land because they are just the jealous minority not able to use magic. They are just farmers and cityboys not well trained. We name a group between 5 to 50 small. 50 to 250 medium. 250 to 500 big. And above 500 is just called legion."

We arrived back in Yama after 4 hours. It's night and I'm kind of tired. We stored the horses in the stables and walked to the palace. I stand in the back of the group. Another group of chainmail armored knights 20 approached us from the east. They wear guard armor but look suspicious. I know them from the castle I saved Carly from.

"Carly those are cult members we saw in the castle!" They draw their swords and so did we.

Carly grabbed her wand and said: "Spiegel leger!" That spell makes the army look thrice are big which makes of course confusion. The fake royal guards can't fight but it makes it unclear who can fight and who can not. We need the advantage because right now we are only with 14. To them it looks like 42. There is also 2 clones of me, they look just like me.

Carly said: "Mix the group."

We started blending the group so they definitely don't know who's fake and who's not. They charged at us but most missed and the armor did block a lot of attackes. My team mates are like tanks. I feel a bit awkward standing there without any armor. I stand in the back with the mages protecting them. They couldn't even pass and in front of me I could only hear swords clashing. Patricia couldn't cast any spells because she might hit a teammate. Blood is everywhere. Wounded soldiers returned to Bobby to get healed. We had 0 deaths but the enemy had 16 and ran away. I went after them.

"Zwaartekracht manipulatie!" And I jumped on the roof. The royal guards are too heavy to follow them and blocked the road for the mages because they would be fucked.

They didn't know they were being followed after 3 kilometers of running. I followed them into a house.

I jumped off the roof and said before landing: "Maan zwaartekracht." Now I need my magic at max capacity so I don't run out in the middle of combat. If I capture 1 alive he might give information.

"Mana herladen." I feel calm because I have the magic advantage and their poor training. I opened the door and see them and looked them in the eyes. They are a bit spread.

I said "Sorry do you have a moment for the words of Hentai Christ."

They draw their sword at me.

I said "Thought so, Tijd vertraging!"

In slow motion I run at the closests one and pushed 1 blade by side with a chop with my sword and stabbed him immediately in the neck. A cult member tried to silently take me down from behind. He prepared to stab me. Two other guys also wanted to attack me from the front. I grab my dagger, I hold it in my left hand backwards. Even though I wanted as a backup weapon. I need 2 weapons against this many people.

The voice of Bill Mays appeared to be back in my head again: "Have you ever tried Zielen spot? With that you'll sense the souls around you. You can sense behind you but you can only see 5 meters away."

My slow motion stopped working.

"Tijd vertraging, Zielen spot." Suddenly I am blind. All I see is smokes 360 degrees. I see the people but not their weapons. This is a huge disadvantage but I need it since I'm surrounded. It's 3 vs 1 and they circle around me in a triangle. I'm getting kinda hungry hope we get some food at the palace. They ran at me at the same moment. My vision stopped and I see normal again. I decide to go for one and ran to him. I blocked his sword to the side with mine and hold my knife as a spike from my neck. Once I was close enough I stabbed him in the neck with the knife. The other 2 attack me from behind. I jump to the left when I saw them. I got hit with 1 sword slash in my arm. I jump forward and stabbed him also in the neck with my knife. My slow motion worked off.

I said: "Surrender now."

"Come on you're wounded I can kill you." He said with a dominating smile.

I can use 1 more magic turn, then I have to recharge.

"Listen up faggot. I killed your buddies no problem. You think you're gonna be any fucking different if you don't surrender?"

My right arm hurts but I still need to convince him to surrender. I prefer not using my right arm with my sword because of my handicap now. Still with slow motion I can dodge his attacks and kill him with my knife. But if I tell him that he can play it to the guards or can figure out something.

I said "Okay, I have 1 secret spell that kills any target by stopping his heart. It is the only forbidden spell I can use. However I have to recharge after using it."

I see fear in his eyes.

"Why were you just yelling unknown spells?"

"Okay, I am a forbidden spell user."

I use an unknown element so I can say whatever I want. If I'd say there's a spell that gives diarrhea he has to believe me.

"I'm not afraid to die! I'd rather die than surrender!"

I said "There's also a spell that makes the opponent hear Justin Bieber 24/7."

He said "I surrender!"

I picked a rope and tied his hands to his back and brought him to the palace. In the palace the guards locked him up. They will ask questions later.

The princess said: "Good job, I'll give you a better new sword."

My sword is getting a little old and even with my maintenance spell. Part of the blade that needs to get off to get sharpened dissapears. Still I it's a sword with emotional binding to me. Should I accept the sword? I'm not skilled enough to dual weild. Maybe I can keep my old one as back up. And the dagger as the back up's backup.

"I'd like to inform that I only use 1 one handed sword with 1 edge. I have certain skills I can use with that kind if sword."

A one edged sword is stronger with the blade and is harder to break. Because the back is much stronger. The thrusting ability is also much better thanks to the thicker back. Same thing counts for blocking enemy attacks.

The princess said: "I'll let you borrow my blacksmith, her name is Hannah and she is the best blacksmith of Creal. She is professional and prefers working with mild carbon steel. She may be only 13 but she knows her style of blacksmithing. All you have to do is draw on a piece of paper the sword and you can expect her to have it ready tomorrow when you leave."

A little girl gave me a piece of paper and said: "Good afternoon mister. Could you please draw the shape and length on this long piece of paper."

"Thanks I'll start drawing right away." I went to the back to start drawing.

I started thinking. Maybe taking a carbon steel katana would be good. Those slice awesomely but have a difficulty slicing through armor. A Kriegmesser can't do that either and is a two handed sword but you can hold it with 1 hand if it smaller. It also has a guard to catch swords on which is nice. Maybe a Kriegmesser with a thicker back and a little bit shorter to make the weight better. To compensate for the thicker back and make it able to make it single handed. The normal back of a one edged is 3mm. I'll make it 5mm and the sword. And the blade length is 84cm of the average so I'll make it 75cm. I'll make between 45cm and 55cm a little thicker back for the force of the chops and slices. Let's make that 7mm. I know I won't be able to stab through armor. But stabbing and slicing will go easier as it has more force. After drawing it and giving it to Hannah I went to the palace Inn with Patricia. I started thinking about how awesome the sword will be. I dreamed of designing that sword and naming it soul absorber. Love will always be my second weapon. And since I'm in a medieval time I can easily get away with carrying a sword in the open.


	7. (5) The raid

At the inn I slept in the same room as Patricia but on different beds in different corners. We locked the door so Bobby can't buttfuck me.

The next day we stand ready with the horses 23 people in total. 16 royal guards with 4 mages and 12 swordsmen, Carl and Carly, Louis and Patricia, me, Bobby and Tyler. Hannah came walking to us with the sword.

She gave it to me and said: "Goodluck out there."

I like the feeling and look of the sword the blade is black. It's really as badass as I imagined. The scabbard is just a belt with a hole in it for the sword and the blade isn't completely protected.

"I really love it, thank you." I said

"I have to go back for my next assignment now."

And she walked away and we went out of the gate. We let the horses run to be there quicker.

After 3 hours running on horseback we arrived. We see the fortress in the distance. Just out of reach of their bows we camped with some food. I grabbed a chicken to eat and started listening as I sit down on a rock.

Tyler began with: "We're gonna need a lot of pressure on our mages. They need to blow a wall and make a defence wall in front of our attackers. Peter How are things looking for us?"

One of the royal guards said: "I'm coming up with 32.33, repeating of course, percentage of survival."

"That's better than we usually do in raids." Said Carl.

I said: "All right chums, let's do this!"

I declare in a deep, slightly insane voice. And charges headfirst and alone into the reach of the enemy.

I made as a battle cry: "LEEROOOOOY JEEEEENKINS!"

And ran with my horse into battle. The others are stunned.

Tyler said: "Oh, my God, he just ran in!" one royal guard gasps.

Patricia yelled: "Stick to the plan! Oh, jeez, let's go, let's go!"

Carly yelled: "Gerald, you are just stupid as hell!"

I yelled back: "At least I have chicken."

And I took a bite meanwhile running at them. I find it useless to overthink this battle, just go. I threw the chicken away, and I put my scarf over my nose but didn't put my hoodie on. I wanna be able to see around me and not block my vision.

Patricia yelled: "Explosie!"

And she blew a hole in their castle wall. I could feel the blow of heat of it in front of me. The wall partly collapsed. The horse got shot with 3 arrows and fell down 15 meters away from the wall.

I rolled off and I yelled: "Zwaartekracht manipulatie!"

And jumped up to the left side of the wall.

I yelled: "Yolo!"

As I draw my sword mid-air. There are 7 cult members infront of me. I landed between them 1 is behind me on the side of the collapsed wall. The other 6 are infront of me. The wall is pretty narrow.

I said "Tijd vertraging!"

I looked behind me and see he is trying to stab me. I blocked with my sword and make it fall to the guard and lead it to the side. I can't stab or slash him because he has a shield. Also my sword is occupied with holding his sword to my side. I used the force in my left leg on the ground and my right shoulder to push him off the wall by pushing on his shield.

I hear Tyler saying: "Zwaartekracht manipulatie!"

I wasn't looking behind me. And a cult member tried to slash me but got an arrow in his head. Tyler saved my ass for real there. So he can use that magic too. But he can use it in his arrows. I don't like the small space on the wall.

I jumped off and said: "Maan zwaartekracht!" When I landed and my crew haven't arrived yet.

I yelled: "Verlammen!"

And paralyzed the enemy.

I yelled on my knees on the ground: "Mana herladen." I see in the split of the wall my team storming in. When my mana recharged and everyone stand up I could see the enemy general up in the tower. He has thicker armor and he actually wears a helmet and a twohanded sword. The helmet covers also his face. He looks fun and challenging to fight. I see a cult member try to attack me from the side.

I said "Pff fuck you. Zwaartekracht manipulatie!"

And jumped up to the enemy commander. He immediately stand ready with his sword to attack me with a chop from above.I raised my sword vertically with the blade halfway towards him. And I catched his slash on my blade and let it slide to the guard. He raised his sword to make a half round cut around my sword. I used my right leg to jump back. I caught up on my left leg and put my right leg in front again. I see I have a little cut in my hoodie. I'm not bleeding and it doesn't hurt. It halfway cutted my belt with the scabbard of my sword on my side and the knife on my back.

"You're a tough nut aren't cha?" I said.

He is more experienced with the 2 handed sword. But I have my magic and my backup weapons. I wondered how I'm going to defeat him. We circle on the tower waiting for each other to attack. His armor only has a weakness by his stomach and lack of vision. Because that's covered with chainmail. Me on the other hand don't have any armor. But the fact that he has a two handed sword and heavy armor makes his movement slow. My two handed sword limits my movement also. Maybe it's time to let my two handed sword fall for now and move to dagger or one handed sword. Or dagger and sword even though that is out of my style. It does give me the advantage. Because I can move my dagger everywhere without getting in the way of the sword. I took some more distance but he came closer. Maybe I should try what Tyler did. Throw my sword as an arrow at him. Or a huge fucking throwing knife depends how you wanna see it. I raised my sword up all the way to my back and make a vertical slash but let lose. The sword hit him on the helmet but bounced off as expected.

He asked: "Dude, what the fuck are you doing?"

I first draw my sword from my left sleeve. I put my left hand on my back and grabbed the dagger and held it backwards.

I said "Tijd vertraging!"

He charged at me with a slash but I rolled towards his left to go behind him. Maybe if I put off his helmet I can finish him. I could dissapear behind him because his movement is slow and his vision is limited. I grabbed his helmet and pulled it off. He has some type of soft cloth below it minimalize head damage by impact.

When I took off the helmet and the soft cloth. He could see more but his movement is still a little slow. I put my dagger in the back of his head that it would come out of his mouth. I looked down and saw my team is pretty good. Only 5 royal guards died and half the enemy team is dead. I walked to my two handed sword and put love in my sleeve and my dagger in the scabbard on my back.

I said "Mana herladen."

After that I took the stairs and saw armor laying around. It does seem I need some armor for this battle. I took the iron medieval wrist guard and chainmail armor over my torso. I walked down and walked into 3 guys. They didn see me because they were looking outside. I sneaked at them from behind. 2 had a sword and shield 1 had a kama (a one handed version of a scythe) and a shield. I don't like axes but a kamas are amazing with armor penetratetion. I went first for the kama guy. I held my sword up and made a vertical slash in his the back of his neck. I let my sword go and I grabbed one of his kamas and twisted to the sword and stabbed him in the side of his neck when he just saw me. The last guy saw me and already is in a guard position. I pulled out my sword from my sleeve. He bashed his shield at me which stunned me and then went for a stab. Meanwhile seeing sword going to my stomach. Am I going to die here? I saw every women I killed infront of me and the people I've killed so far here. He pulled the sword out and I fell down of the ground and dropped my sword.

"See you in Zali, the end destination of us all." Said the cult member and turned around.

I grinned because I totally forgot about my chainmail armor. The cut wasn't that deep at all and Bobby or any other healer can easily heal it. I pulled out my dagger from my back and sneaked up him. I slit his throat. After that I picked up my swords and the kama. I put the kama under the belt. It is around my middle near my sword. When I went outside I see Carly, Carl and Bobby and 3 royal guard are in trouble on one side. And on the other Patricia, Louis and Tyler and 2 royal guards are in trouble. They broke through and splitted the group up in 3. The 6 remaining royal guards are too occupied to help them.

I ran towards the back of the group attacking Patricia. It are about 10 guys with 3 lightly wounded between them. I picked the from the belt and the dagger on my back. I wasn't spotted and ran to 2 guys in the back. I jumped on the back of one. When he hit the ground I stab with my kama the back of the neck of one. Then I went to the second guy with my dagger. My kama got stuck in the first guy. The second guy didn't hear me and I stab him in the side of his neck. I pulled it out and grabbed my sword from my sleeve. I stab another one in the back with my sword. But then they saw me. 2 wounded and 3 healthy guys came at me. Tyler used his bow to shoot a healthy one in the neck.

I yelled: "Don't worry about me. I take these guys." They surround me and charged at me. I see 2 wanted to prefrom a stab and the other 2 wanted a slash.

I said "Zwaartekracht manipulatie."

And jumped just in time in the air. I see the royal guards are dead. I see Carl getting a stab in his chest and Carly got her head cut off. Bobby surrendered and sit on the ground but got from the back executed with a dagger in his neck. Looks like I ain't getting healed soon. Still the stab isn't that strong. The 2 of the guys below me got hit by their allies. 1 wounded and 1 healthy one survived. I throw my dagger down and before I landed a little away from them.

I yelled: "Maan zwaartekracht."

The 2 royal guards keep them away with their shields and swords. Because the enemy is scared to get stabbed and wouldn't be able to hit them with their shields. But Patricia can cast some type of electricity to kill them. I turned around and went for a stab for the last guy with my sword. When I looked back the 4 remaining royal guards busy with others killed their enemies and then killed the guys who attacked Carly's group. Patricia's group killed their enemies. The attack is over.

I hear Louis: "Gerald you idiot!"

And he punched with gauntlets.

Louis yelled "You got most of us killed because of your actions. Thanks to you my best friend is dead!"

It wasn't my fault entirely. I charged in to paralyze the enemy so they had more space to close in. Still in their eyes their friends dead is my fault. When I stand up he kicked me with iron boots in my balls.

Patricia said: "Leave him, he isn't worth it."

And she turned away. Tyler didn't look to care at all. Louis looked mad and turned also away.


	8. (6) Punished, escaped, and rogue

The road back was silent. The 4 remaining of the princess's side and Tyler went back to their base. We went back to the mage college. I had Carl's horse since he couldn't use it anymore. Only Tyler didn't seem to care. Everyone else didn't even look at me. Tina is gonna punish me so hard I might die. Running away now is just cowardice.

3 Hours we arrived at the college.

Tina said "I punish this guy, Gerald is going on the rock. But first he needs medical treatments for his wound."

Some half-elf healer healed my wounds. She did leave a scar on my stomach but that's all. I followed Tina into a castle. I am scared of her even though I kill people with ease.

"You're are a fucking idiot." said Tina meanwhile I got tied up with my back on a rock. I see sticks in a box being brought here.

4 hours long I was being hit with sticks by people who wanted to release their hate on me. After that I was left for the night to sleep on a rock.

Meanwhile I had broken ribs and a bleeding back on the block in the front of the college. I hanged with my whole body on the block meanwhile my feet are on the ground at night.

I started rambling to myself as I'm losing my sanity of the pain of my heart and my back "Well, I guess this should be my punishment. For killing all those women back in my world."

Meanwhile in pain on the block I started laughing silently.

"It's kind of hilarious really! Me charging right into battle like that, me having outstanding powers. I guess it's also my punishment for killing women. That I have sadistic mistress. Well atleast Bobby can't come to buttfuck me in this position! I might be a monstrous loveless killer... am I loveless? I mean I ran towards Patricia because I liked her. Or did I just wanted to pay her back. Oh well she hates my guts just like everyone else now. I can just walk away and never return. Start my own adventure as assassin. It would be nearly impossible to catch me in a world as unadvanced like this. Maybe I can become king and kill anyone who opposes me. Still I got Tina who can read my mind and know where I am. Still if I go into another country that doesn't like this country. I can get away no problemo. Would be nice to be rich again of the assassinations. Still becoming big on the black market does have risks. But I can deal with those with this power. I should really decide now because Tina should be sleeping. Now I can make plans and escape because she can't read my mind now. Patricia hates me, Louis hates me, Tina hates me. Should I escape from her and live the fine life I'm used to? Or stay here and let everyone hate my guts?" I feel confused and don't know what do to with the pain.

I hear a female voice "Did you mention you wanted to escape? C-can I go with you? I-I don't really feel at home here."

I hear a girl behind me she walked behind me and healed my wounds. It's the girl that healed my wound from the battle to a scar.

I asked "What's your name?"

"L-Laura, I get bullied here because I am half elf which makes me able to cast more spells. But elfs have always been hated after the legendary war. W-we elfs lost it and most of us became mere slaves. I'll even stay with you as you assassinate people if you want me to. I heard you talking and I wanted to walk away anyway. Having someone with me would be nice."

Guess I'll have a girl with me.

I said "I'll take your offer so let's go."

Laura untied me and I grabbed my stuff from the chest. We go to the stables and grabbed a horse. She went behind me on the horse, and grabbed around my middle. I followed Laura's directions to go North East.

Laura said "We go towards a boat and go overseas. We'll be harder to find in Nakalum. We'll always travel around to be unfindable. I guess you could say I saved up a lot of money for this."

Later she said: "You know, I watched you training and might've once watched you sleep. I wanted to jump in by the torture but I couldn't." Out of the blue.

8 hours running on horse back at dawn we arrived at a pier with a fregratte. I am on the run with a girl I barely know. Still I have a really good feeling about her. She's nice and cute. The captain was outside the boat on a pier infront of a table. Laura picked a small bag of coins from her bag. The captain counted the coins and we could get on the boat.

The captain said "We'll leave over a hour lads!"

Laura said "I'm really tired now."

We go inside the cabine towards the hammocks with iron leashes and seem to be holding some fat guy. I went in one and she went in the one next to me. I was really tired and fell asleep.

When I woke up later that day in an empty cabine. Laura was was in the same hammock as me. She was very close to me and even hugged me around my neck with one arm.

"Laura?"

She whispered back "That creepy guy was staring at me so I went in here with you. He was scared when he saw you are my 'husband"."

I have right now an half elf girl all over me. Please don't let this one have a dick. Then she went with one leg over my other legs. NO DICK YEASSS! Then my morning boner raised and she felt it.

"Sorry..."

"Don't worry."

What da fuuuuck. Oh well I'm not complaining. But my heart is raging. Is this gonna be my first time?

I heard the captain yell "PIRATES!"

Fucking cockblock! I got out and walk towards the deck. Just when I got up the deck with Laura we see the pirates use the icebreaker on their ship to impact inside the boat. I nearly got hit by the front of their ship. The ship seems to be stuck inside us.

I said "Tijd vertraging!"

I ran towards the pirate ship and jump onboard with my weapons. They use an brig. Some pirate yelled as he charged at me. And I killed the son of a bitch when I drawcut into his neck with my one handed sword from my sleeve. I followed that up with a stab in the next guy to my side. 3 came at me at the same time from about the same direction. There is a pole above me so I can't jump to dodge.

The voice in my head returned "I think you are ready to use tijd stiltand. Just know that during the time freeze you can't kill people because if you change something the spell will deactivate. For them it looks like you are teleporting meanwhile you are just freezing time for 30 seconds and can walk around. It takes 2 magic turns away."

I said "Tijd stilstand."

The time froze entirely. A bullet standed still in mid air and I see it was aiming for a pirate that was facing me on the left side. So I walked towards the pirates and walked behind them. I shoved my sword back in my sleeve. I picked my kama in my right hand and the dagger in my left. I hacked my kama in back of the neck of middle. Time started going again. The guy on my right got shot by a bullet from another pirate. And I stabbed the left one with dagger in the side of his neck. I pulled them out. I see the pirates started bording my ship. I ran back to protect Laura. I see 2 pirates ran toward Laura. I jumped off the ship on one guy with my kama in the back of his head and let go of my kama. I ran towards the guy running towards Laura meanwhile she screamed of fear. I jump on his back making him loose balance. Simultaneously I stabbed him in the back of his neck.

I asked "Are you okay?"

"Y-yes." And I smiled at her.

Not long after the pirates surrendered. The sailors and passengers seem to be also good fighters. But I did the most damage to their crew. We repaired the hole in our ship and took the pirates prisoner.

6 days later we arrived at the haven of Werdensot in Nakalum at high noon.

Laura said: "So this is my hometown. L-let's visit my parents. We are having a rebellion and you can make money assassinating. But I will act as your slave because otherwise I can be captured and enslaved. S-so act as my master."

Oh yeah a roleplay.

I said grinning "Should I crack the whip then?"

She looked scared at me with her cute big eyes.

I said "Sorry, shouldn't have made that joke."

We walked to a house. Inside we see a elf women sitting on a chair. And a human male on a bar.

Her mom asked "Laura? What are you doing here?"

Laura said "I came to visit you mom. School was pretty mean to me. I was the dummy for the spells and the girls always were talking about me."

The father asked "Who is this guy?"

"This is Gerald, he's here to stop the slavery for money. So we are trying to find the anti slavery rebels."

"If you go to the statue in the middle of the city. Go to the graveyard and there should be a stone with Paarthurnax. If you lift the stone you get a ladder. Go downstairs and you find the hideout."

After a hour of unnecessary talking we went to the graveyard they told us about. Took some time to find the gravestone but we finally found it. We took off the tombstone by shoving it to the back. When Laura went in first then when I went in I closed it by pulling on the handle and it shoved back in. We come in an underground room. I see posters with people on a wall. In another room there are people on chairs having an conversation.

"It's too much risk to kill him. Have you seen the security?"

"But we'll save 12 slaves."

I walked into room and asked "Did someone say kill? So what's the pay fam?"

"Oh look some stranger walks in. And thinks he can kill the second most secured slave master."

I said "You know what let's do a betting. If I manage to kill him I get 500 gold pieces."

"That's pretty underpaid for a guy like that you know. You can't be serious."

"Well I am a pro killer. Just wanna prove myself. Just once I'll do it this cheap. Ask Laura how good I am."

They looked at Laura and she said "H-he sneaked into an anti-magic cult base and broke a mage out. He also went into a face to face attack together with royal guards against the anti-magic cult on another base. He did charge in and ruined the whole plan set up but still killed a lot. Just like the pirates he got the mvp because he did there also most damage."

"Holy crap! Watch out guys we got a badass alert. Sadly that shit isn't proven, so I don't give a shit."

"You taking on my bet?"

"Yeah you do it underpaid for a murder. So if you succeed you get the 500 gold pieces."

"Show me the guy. Just don't get scared how fast I did it."

"Sure whatever dude."

We went outside and walked to a mansion with outside farms. We stand outside the wall

"He's in here."

"Okay just let me recharge magic first."

"You're a mage with weapons?"

"Yeah, I'm a special kind of mage. Mana herladen!"

When the mana was recharged I said: "Zwaartekracht manipulatie."

And jumped on the wall. I climbed in the tree and climbed to the ground. The slaves seem to ignore me but there are knights. I sneak towards the building between the wheat. When I got near the building there are chainmail armored knights guarding the building. I walked to them in a calm tone.

"Stop right there."

"I have an invitation of the master of the mansion."

"Show me that."

When I got close to them I grabbed my kama and threw it vertically.

I said "Tijd stilstand."

As I thought the kama froze. I walked to the second guy with my sword. I held his head with my left hand and stabbed him with my sword through his mouth. The kama flew and killed the guy by stabbing him between the neck and chest. As he couldn't breath he fell down. He puked blood and I pulled out my weapon cold blooded. I went inside the building.


	9. (7) Promised?

I see the hall is empty and went upstairs. I checked all the rooms and found a guy at a desk.

I asked "Hey son of a bitch you the leader around here?"

He answered annoyed "Yeah, but I told my people not to bother me."

"Tijd stilstand."

I grabbed my dagger and walked to him around the desk. I stabbed him in the back of his neck.

"Mana herladen."

I drawed a dick on his face with the blood on my dagger out of boredom. I walked out the front door of the building and walked towards a wall.

At the wall I said "Zwaartekracht manipulatie." And jumped over the wall.

Before landing I said "Maan zwaartekracht."

This power gets pretty boring now. Should challenge myself to not use it for a day until absolutely necessary. If the leader is dead the slaves get send away. This means they can join the rebellion

Back at the hideout I came in and said "Just killed your guy and drew a dick on his face with his own blood. Was that our target? It was hilariously easy."

The leader said "We saw from a tower you killed the guards cold blooded without any problem. Welp because I lost my bet: here's your 500 gold coins. He threw a small bag of gold coins at me.

I catched it and asked "How much is this going to be worth?"

Laura said "3 golden coins is worth a bread. For 50 gold you got a night at the mid-class inn."

I asked "How much for a horse and an farmer carriage?"

"Between 2000 and 6000 gold."

"Hey fucker, next time I don't do the jobs underpaid. I just wanted to prove myself. But seeing how poor you guys are. I'll just ask 75% so you guys turn faster to me. That means 1250 gold."

"Yeah we expected that. You're pretty thirsty for coin and a true killer yet you are pretty cheap."

Laura said "Just know that we can't stay for long here. Remember we are running away."

The girl in the corner asked: "So a romantic getaway because of the hate between the races?"

I answered "No she wanted to run away from school. I am the summoned servant from another world. My mistress was a sadistic fucking bitch. We decided to run away together. And now I'm here fighting for freedom of elves. That I honestly couldn't care any less about, no offense. We just didn't have any human like races beside humans in my world we only had apes and humans. Anyway who is next? I would like to kill people as much as I can on my first day. They only strengthen security after an known attack."

Those 4 days I was non stop murdering. In just 3 days I killed about 60 masters. I made 75.000 gold, I had the time of my life. The more I did it the more I got bored and started to find creative ways. I came to the conclusion Tina would find me anyways. When I saw the fear in their eyes I started to enjoy it. With my time freeze spell I can kill targets on the middle of a steet in split second.

After my rampage I was back in the planning room.

The leader said "Okay, as last slave master, you're going after the emperor. He is heavily guarded but the liberated slaves started joining the rebellion. We only need to kill the emperor. In the rules are stated that whoever kills the emperor can write a 3 laws in the book. And the throne follower that was chosen by the emperor will take the throne."

"I'll do it. Illegalize slavery, elves and human are equal-"

"Elves could live with the equality. But humans would hate that rule." Said the leader.

"That's why I'll make the third rule: anyone who opposes the equality law will be stripped of half belongings."

The very next day I stand on a roof facing the side of the palace. I had the entire rebellion standing at the front of the palace fighting the guards. They also are planning to kill the emperor. Laura, the leader called Samuel and his right hand Oliver the bowman and on the ground with horses. I stand on the roof looking how the emperor is going to escape. I could see with telescopes the horses running out the secret escape.

I jumped down and said before landing on the horse: "Maan zwaartekracht." By landing the horse rushed and went towards the emperor. He has 12 other guards with him they look like royal guards. We traced them outside the city into the woods.

After 15 minutes of chasing they stopped. They decided to face us. When they stand in position we stopped 10 meters away from them. I let my horse stay sideways and made him rising to look extra badass. I had my scarf and my hoodie up. I draw my sword from my sleeve.

The emperor said: "Masked, are you after all the murder."

I said "Yes, even though I'm not an elf I think this has to stop."

"Stupid brat, you know if they won the war and would've enslaved us."

"That might be, but then I fought for the humans if I was summoned."

"Gerald this madness stops now." That's Patricia's voice... a guard put off her helmet and I see Patricia.

Patricia said "It's already bad enough you ran away. Starting and leading an rebellion just makes it worse."

I said "I think you misunderstanded my situation. I'm just getting paid for the killing. And now I wanna write the rules that elves and humans are equal and slavery will be illegal."

"Don't step in on others cultures if you don't know the one of your own mistress. You realize that you nearly started a war between Calbi (Tina's homeland but she studies in another country for her own protection) and Nakalum."

I said "I am no longer Tina's slave."

"We'll see about that. You're coming home with me now!" That's Tina's voice...

Tina continued "If you and Laura come with us now you'll be forgiven. If you don't, we'll capture you and bring you home where you'll be locked up and tortured for as long as I please."

Laura looked at me and said "What should we do. They have the strength in numbers and can't kill them all."

Samuel said "I've heard enough. If you surrender we'll kill you and Laura. Kill them!" Shut up...

Patricia said "So we are going to play it like that? Kill them instead to totally dodge any torture. Laura will return and everything returns back to normal." Shut up.

Samuel said "You'll be rich and live happy if you choose us. Just kill and your free from having a mistress. You can do whatever you want." SHUT UP!

These people are driving me insane. Should I pick a side or just go beserk?

Laura said "I'll stand behind your choice. Whatever it is." Atleast she isn't picking one of their sides but waits for me.

I said "I still have the thing about my attacks on those masters and me rushing into battle?"

Tina said "That will be forgiven."

The emperor said "What? You just let him get away with that?"

Tina said "Deal with it. Or would you like you head on a pike? Remember all these royal guards are mine."

"I've made my choice. Laura forgive me I can't help your race. I just can't..."

Oliver quickly drawed his bow and aimed at me.

I jumped off my horse and said "Tijd stilstand."

I walked behind Oliver and Samuel. I drawed my kama and dagger Then I jumped up on Samuel's horse back. From behind I stand up his horse while stabbing him in the side of his dagger with my kama. I lost balance and fell off the horse with the kama stuck in his neck. I see Samuel was going for Laura.

Patricia said: "Donderschok." And shocked Samuel making him fall. His armor and sweat made the shock deadly. The horse got also the shock but survived. Laura looked terrified with her eyes wide open.

I asked: "Are you okay Laura?"

"My brother and Oliver are dead... Gerald... killed them."

"Brother?" She turned away and ran away on the horse. I wanted to go after her but the guards grabbed me by my hoodie. She did choose a side. She just lied and hoped for me choosing them.

I yelled: "LAURA! Come back!"

Tina said: "Shoot her! She's just a bad influence."

They held me too tight.

Patricia said: "With pleasure, Vuurbal!" The fireball striked her horse on the head and made it drop. I hear Laura's scream again. And her leg is stuck under the horse and has a burn on her arm

"Grab her guys." They dragged me infront of her while she was laying on the ground.

Tina said: "This is what happens when you disobey. Guys execute her."

Laura said: "No please..."

I yelled in stress "I'll do anything please don't hurt her."

The royal guard with the battleaxe chopped off her head.

"LAURA!" The guards let me go. I crawled towards her body.

"Laura! Laura. Laura..."

Tina said "Isn't this amusing." I got kicked in the side by Tina.

Patricia said: "Leave him. You promised not to hurt him."

The voice in my head said "Can fix this. Just yell tijdreis. It goes back 1 minute. Right when you killed Oliver. It does take away all your remaining magic turns."

"Tijdreis!"

I am back on the horse of Oliver with the kama inside his him. I went down with my knees to keep the balance this time. I grabbed his bow and pushed him off the horse and shot towards Samuel at the same time he went for Laura. Even with bad aim I still hit his knees.

Patricia said "Vuurbal." This one is a lot bigger.

The horse collapsed of the burn and Samuel died.

I ran with the horse towards Laura and jumped on the back of her horse.

I held her tight and said "Don't run."

Patricia said "Vuurbal!"

The fireball striked right next to us.

Patricia said "Get off!"

I yelled "We had a deal!"

Patricia said "Get off her or I'll hurt you both."

Tina said "She is jealous. I promised you to her that is why she always protected you. Don't run away with another women now. I never told you for a reason. I thought you would fall in love naturaly by having a girl help you and show she is in love. Laura is a problem, but we won't hurt her."

I asked "How could you promise that?!"

Tina said "Something in her past happend. She needed a reason to live after that and told she wanted to get married. And you get no choice in this because the last command I'll give you is to marry Patricia."

Laura said "That is unfair. Love should be for everyone. You can't force someone to marry just because you married him off."

Tina said "Because you are not royal you can't understand. Let's go back to the princess I have stuff to do there concerning the raid."

Like that we went and got on the ship. The rebels looked like they wanted to go for us but the ship left just in time. I went to sleep and tried to put everything in place in my head."


	10. (8) Guys night

A day later I woke up on a ship in a room with Louis and some male royal guards.

One of the guys said "Looks like cheater is up."

I said "I'm still a virgin you know."

"Beater then?"

The guys laughed.

I said "Fuck off."

I ain't no dense dual wielding faggot. Then my mind goes to question the revolution of the elves. They probably get captured and killed. Or the revolution keeps on going until they either give up or kill the emperor. I walked to the deck and see I am on a man-of-war ship. Then I see Tina and Patricia talking to Laura.

Tina said: "So why did you run away? And why with Gerald?"

Patricia said: "Did you know he was mine? Or did you just take him without thinking about it?"

Laura was in fear and felt backed into a corner and said: "I-I d-don't know."

Patricia said: "Answer me! Do you know how much trouble this caused?!"

I said "Leave her alone. She got bullied and wanted to escape that. Then she found me mumbling on the block and released me so she had someone to feel save by."

Patricia asked "Stay out of this. Or should I shock you?"

I asked "Where's my gold by the way?"

Patricia said "Well that's all Tina's now. All the money you make goes to your mistress."

I asked "So I did all that murder for nothing?!"

"See it as a lesson and don't run away."

I got mad and said: "I ran away because I wasn't needed anymore. Everyone hated my fucking guts so I thought I could just walk away."

I did all this work for nothing. Normally when someone doesn't pay me for the assassinations I kill them painfully. Or kidnap their family and hurt them on camara to still make him pay. I walked to Laura and grabbed her hand. I dragged her away from Patricia and Tina.

I asked Laura "Did they hurt you?"

"N-no."

"They really should be more mature that this jealousy. Stay close to me for the entire trip."

I feel attracted to both Patricia and Laura, but can't have both. I really wish I could choose one and not hurt the other one. Patricia has always been ready to help me and always been nice and saved my ass twice. But Laura is just so cute and nice and I wanna protect her. Healer or destruction mage? Human or half-elf? Ugh if I choose Laura and this shit ends up like the motherfucking Titanic. We are on a nice boa- eh ship. But we are in hot weather.

6 days later we arrived at the haven of Yama.

Maybe I can have fun with Tyler. So I have no problems with it either.

Patricia said "Maybe me and Gerald could walk around the city in the mean time."

I said "No, I wanna hang out with Tyler. Nothing stands between guys night. Bro's before ho'!"

Tina laughed and said "You sure? I'll torture you if you don't go with her."

"Just fucking try it. Tijd stilstand!" And I froze the time. I turned around to run.

Tina said "Spreuken breker." And time continued.

Tina continued "I can simply disable your spells. Your spells don't effect me and I can use a spell breaker."

I said let down "God fucking damn it..."

Laura said while laughing "Maybe I should tag along then."

Patricia said very pissed "No, you had all the time with him back there. It's my turn again. You are always with him even on the ship. You are a threat to my marriage!"

This again huh? Oh well, Laura will be protected by the others. And since I'll be with Patricia she can't scare her. I don't see a problem going with her on a date. Still I wanted to experience a guys night.

I asked "Can't we stay there for 2 days? One day with Patricia and one day with Tyler and Louis."

Louis got happy and said "Hell yeah."

He doesn't look mad anymore.

Tina said "Hmm, I don't see the problem with that either. We can have our ladies night too with the princess and Laura."

Patricia said "Hell no, I don't want ladies night with Laura. She is my rival."

I said "If you are at ladies night nice to Laura. I'll make sure to reward you the day of our date."

No way she can resist that. Now I might have to think of an reward. Maybe a kiss or a gift.

Tina said "Sounds like a plan."

We went on a horse carriage to the palace of Yama. The royal guards and Louis are outside on horseback. Me, Patricia, Laura and Tina are inside the carriage.

I asked "By the way Laura who is your servant?

Laura answered "H-he died during the attack of the anti-magic cult. he died within the first 24 I had him. It's my fault, I needed to get out of the battle zone and create a save zone in the feast room to heal. He died in the defense of the savezone. I'm seen as weak because I can't take care of my own servant."

I said "It isn't your fault, because you saved lives. He probably died proudly by saving people."

Tina said "This is kinda boring."

Patricia said "Hey it could've happend to Gerald or Louis."

Tina said "Why would I care? Louis is always too serious at duty, he is boring. And Gerald is the opposite of him, I get a fucking lunatic instead."

Patricia said "Louis isn't overprotective, He keeps the enemies at a distance so I can cast spells. And Gerald might be a moronic sociopath, but he gives it his all."

Tina said "Overprotective is a soft word for it. He ran with you during the attack meanwhile he was needed at front lines."

Patricia said "We were checking you, when we arrived we saw Gerald in trouble. He guarded the stairs so I could check inside."

After 2 hours we arrived at the palace. The princess and Tyler were in the throne room. Isa sits on the throne and Tyler infront of the throne.

Tina said "We are doing ladies night. Want a day off politics?"

Isa said "Sure there nothing for me to do anyways. Last time I had fun was a long time ago. I know this city like no one else so I'd be helpful."

I said to Tyler "Me and Louis are also having guys night."

Tyler said "Sounds fun, what are we gonna do?"

I said "I have everything planned out, drink and see what gets us that."

Louis said "I don't wanna be too reckless though."

I said "Don't be a fucking pussy. I wanna experience a real guys night."

Patricia said "We are gonna spend our time at the palace. We can't be too reckless. And Gerald, I want your body pure."

I said "Yeah yeah no worries, I'll be a good boy. Woof."

Laura and Patricia said "No hookers."

Louis said "That's like 50% of the fun!"

Tyler said "Welp, that ruins the fun a bit."

Patricia said "We don't care about you two, just Gerald."

Tyler said "You know Gerald, usually I was jealous of your attention of those women. Right now I feel lucky."

The same night me and the guys went out. We do have our weapons for defense in case something happens. Tyler just took a dagger and a bow. Louis took his two-handed sword. And then there's me the one man army; my kama, two-handed sword, one handed sword, and a dagger."

Tyler said "I know a bar with good quality beer. Follow me."

We followed him into a dark alleyway into a bar. We see those shady, bulky, dark types of guys.

Tyler said cheerful "Hey guys! 3 beer please!"

The shady guys turned guys and said with a smile "Hey Tyler!"

Louis looked away and said "I'll just take 1 beer and then I am done, gotta stay a little sober."

The last thing I remember is group singing drunk with the bulky guys

The next day I woke up at the palace inn with a hangover.

Patricia said "So you finally woke up. When I heard you were fighting drunk 5 anti-magic cult members I rushed there. Louis and Tyler were also there. I brought you to safety. Louis was still sober and watched Tyler. They are in another room."

Jesus Christ this worlds beer is strong. Felt like vodka. How was Louis able to handle that? I guess peope of this world are stronger with alcohol.

I asked "Is there something to do about a hangover?"

"Laura can deal with that."

Like that Patricia left the room. I was looking around, my weapons are in an open chest. My clothes are dirty and torn. Overtime my clothes got like that. My pants also stink.

The voice in my head returned "Did you forget about the spell onderhoud? It also works on clothes, It basically returneds to it's old form. Just know that the material in the clothes will be used. Because I can't create nothing from something."

I asked "What about the smell?"

"Just wash it off ya lazy cunt."

When Patricia came back with Laura I did the spell on my underwear, pants, shirt, hoodie and my scarf. Then I casted mana herladen. My weapons seem to be in perfect state.

Laura said "Good morning."

I turned around and see Laura in a tight pink nurse outfit with a miniskirt and stockings. Laura is blushing.

"Well how does it look?"

"Mother of god... I found a new fetish!"

"Yeah we tried dressing up in clothes we bought. This one was made by Tyler. He told the princess when he made it that it helps with healing by 1.2."

Even though I know he lied about that thanks brother. You are my hero.

"Gezondheids Genezing." Then she walked away embarrassed. I wanted to go after her.

Patricia said while blocking the door "You're coming with me bitch. You own me a date. Of course I won't go out in such a skimpy outfit. Another outfit Tyler designed."

Oh boy that guy is my god. I'll make sure to thank him some day. Atleast my hangover is gone.

"Tyler said that this increases the affection of a guy on the first date."

He wasn't wrong there.

"Princess also made a better version of your outfit. It gives protection and looks darker toned. She said it was also a gift"

She holded it in a small bag. I opened it up and pulled it out. It is a black leather hoodie with black steel chainmail on it. The chains connect at some parts with the leather. It is also light. It weights about 6 kilogram. The pants are with hardened black painted leather.

I said "Thank you!"

"I've been nice to Laura when Tyler made us the outfits. Now what is my reward?"

I walked towards her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Just a kiss on the cheek?!"

"You know what? You can give me 1 command today. You can only use it today and it can be whatever you want." Of course she won't do something lewd and that day limit makes her unable to marry.

Patricia said "I command you to ignore Laura the rest of the day and focus on me for once."

"Okay."

I undressed to get into my new outfit.

"Nice. Wait, you don't mind me watching you?"

I said "Well I won't go completely naked so no, not really."

I see her staring at me like a perverted girl while she's sitting on the bed. So this is what she is like. The nice, jealous and perverted kind of girl. And looking at her big breasts and her shape. I did go with my back to her and stand towards the door. Now she is trying to look around. She is really trying to see my bulge. When I look infront of me I see Laura peeping and turned her head away. I have to ignore her but she did see my buldge. I got a brilliant idea. I grabbed my boxer and pulled it by one side down. Patricia eyes got bigger and got more focused.

Then I hear Laura's voice saying "Too much!" Then I cockblocked them and got dressed.


	11. (9) Date with Patricia and Laura

When I was finally dressed me and Patricia went outside.

I asked "Where are we going first?"

Patricia said "Well we can go to the theater, eat something or get me a new wand. My old one doesn't match my experience with power anymore. I need something more powerful. Maybe I should switch a staff."

I asked "What is the difference between the staff and a wand?"

Patricia answered "A staff is more powerful and better range. But it takes more mana to use and is expensive. A wand is handy for keeping the mana you spend under control. But since my max mana is 10 I think I could use a staff."

I asked "Let's get you a staff first."

Patricia said "Okay, princess Isa told me about a place."

And I followed her into the city.

I asked "But how does a wand or staff actually work? I mean you can't just pick up a stick and use it."

"Well we use souls of farm animals. When we kill them their soul gets captured in a soul sword. By pummel of that kind of sword is a mana crystal. That gets replaced after each kill. The one with the soul stone goes into a wand. However for a staff the ball is bigger and has 2 to 10 captured souls."

"Can a wand have a voice."

"Well, yeah but it's just cows, pigs and chicken noices. They usually get silent"

"Strange because I got a voice of the wand. And it sounds human."

"Oh... that's strange. So you have a voice in your head since the wand incident?"

"Yeah. But I only hear it once in a while. He only teaches me spells."

"Oh..."

"Hey Patricia, did you kill someone?"

"Of course! On battlefields like our battle with the anti-magic cult."

"I mean someone with a sword with a crystal."

"N-no not at all."

"Patricia please tell me the truth. Please..."

"He-he was in pain and madness. He wanted to kill me and was sick in both mind and body. I didn't have any weapon but the sword to protect myself."

The voice came and said "She's lying."

"Patricia tell me the truth. If you do, I'll hug you. If you don't, I'll cut off your head where you stand. And we both know I'm capable of doing that."

Then I see fear in her eyes.

Patricia said "Okay, I killed him because he killed my father. It-it was pure revenge when I killed him with that sword. I wanted his soul to be captured so it wouldn't be reborn. When you broke it I was shocked because I thought it gone loose. But now it's inside you. This happend once before about 200 years ago. It only gives spell guidance and sometimes an opinion or something they know is true or not. But they can't lie."

The voice said "As much as I hate to admit I killed her father. It's true."

Why did you kill her father?

The voice said "He fucked my wife. So I stabbed the bitch with my dagger 36 times."

Well a promise is a promise. I see Patricia getting dark and sad. I hugged her around the hip and she got suprised.

I said "Let's get get your staff."

Patricia asked "So even after me murdering someone it doesn't effect you?"

I answered "No, I am not any different from what you did. I did it for pure cash and never cared because I was fet up to kill. I killed a lot of people and it doesn't effect me in anyway. I know it's bad to judge others for doing the same thing I did."

We arrived at a store. It has wands in the front of the window. When we went inside I see prices of 200 to 1000 for wands. Then I see the staffs with prices of 3000 to 10000 gold. She saw a staff hanging. It looked like a big mace but with a ball on the top captured inside the mace. The price is 7500.

Patricia said to the shopkeeper "This one please."

I said "Let's eat something."

"I know just the place. It's very popular under girls. Princess Isa told me to take you there."

And we walked to a restaurant in an dark alleyway. Sadly I can't read signs. But it does give my masculinity the chills. It seems to be for pure lovers only. When we got inside and the waitress and waiter waited us up. They look like a couple. They have a heart badge with the same color and are holding hands.

The waiter and waitress said "Good afternoon. Table for 2?"

Patricia said "Yes please."

We walked towards a table they showed us.

At the table Patricia said "Please give him your specialty. And for me the shupai."

They said "Sure."

"Specialty?" I asked.

Patricica said "Don't worry about it. You'll love it."

I don't trust that tone.

Later the waiter and waitress came with 2 boards. Patricia straight up payed them. One with a weird type of sushi with rice for her and for me a board with the same thing. Let's see what this does.

I said "I need to use the bathroom."

I think I know how to manage this possible drug rape or love poison. Of course I can't just say spells near her, she'll notice.

I said "Tijd stilstand"

I walked towards Patricia and saw she was switching the plates. Looks like I am going to counter a counter attack. I walked back in the bathroom and waited for a bit.

I came back after a while.

When I sit down and asked "So I got curious, what is your story?

Patricia answered "Well I am 23, I am very talented in destruction magic. I was born in a rich family. But my dad died so we had no money coming in. My mom started working as a soldier for Calbi to still get money. When I went to mage school, I was quickly discovered to be the best in destruction magic. My mom got really proud of me, sadly she dissapeared after a attack by the cult. That was 2 years ago. Wait, why am I tellling you this? You didn't switch the plates?"

So it was a truth potion.

I said "I'm not a douche, I wouldn't do that."

Patricia said "L-let's call off the date. Let's go home."

Maybe I should take revenge for her attempt.

I said "What's your cupsize?"

She whispered "D-double D."

Then I got a boner.

I said "Nice, now what would you do to me if I was tied up, and you could do anything to me?"

"Rape. But now murder."

Nice, but this isn't helping my boner at all. Maybe a more serious question.

I asked "What do you like about me?"

She answered "You do have a nice side besides being scary sometimes. You look cute but you are strong. You are also smart and independent in combat and have humor and are certainly an interesting person."

I asked "What do you think about Laura."

"She must die if you taking her. Remember you're promised to me. I already hold back myself from killing her now. Because you actually give me an chance."

"What do you think about me and Laura going on a date."

"If you do that: I'll cut off your balls and her head. Then I'll lock you up in my basement and make you my little plaything."

"Try and die. Let me also date Laura for once. Then I'll decide."

"You can't decide! Your promised to me!" Patricia said.

The next day I walked to Laura.

I said "Laura, I wanna go on a date with you."

Laura said "A d-date?" She started turning red.

I said "If you don't want to, just walk away."

Laura said "N-no I'd love to. It's just so sudden. And didn't you date Patricia yesterday?"

"I did but I told her I first want to date you before I decide between you too."

I must sound like an asshole.

She turned in character and said"Well, what made you think I would date you?"

"It is obvious that you like me. I read you diary."

"You can't read someone's diary! That's private!"

"So you do like me. I was just bluffing. But if you don't want to you'll lose me for sure." She turned even more red.

"O-Okay!" I feel like a douchebag.

Later on the street.

I asked "So what do you wanna do first? Eat something? I know the perfect place."

I won't use the drug on her. I just want a place to eat.

Laura said "Well, I know a better one than the one you were with Patricia. I saw what you did."

I said "So you were spying on us huh?"

"N-no I wasn't at all. I was just passing through."

"Uh-huh. Great story nearly believed it. But it doesn't matter where we eat." I pat her on the head.

"I really wasnt!"

Then I heard a trash bin cracking behind us and me and Laura both looked. Must be Patricia and there's one way to figure that out. I turned my back to the trash bin. And walked close to Laura and bowed down a little to her closer to her face. She started to blush a little. Then she closed her eyes and moved forward to give a kiss.

From behind a corner I hear "Vuurbal!"

"Tijd stilstand!"

"Hey voice how do I move objects like Tyler with his arrow."

The voice said "I forgot to tell you that zwaartekracht manipulatie could be used to move objects. Just keep looking at it and don't jump. You'll move it with your mind."

I said "Zwaartekracht manipulatie."

I looked at the trash bin and moved it infront of us. Time went normal again. The fireball striked the trash bin. Then I grabbed Laura's arm and ran with her.

After a lot of turning corners we lost her. As we sit down in a alleyway, we looked at each other and laughed.

"Well this is fun." I said

Laura said "Yeah but you were trying to kiss me earlier right."

I said "To look if Patricia was really following us."

"Oh, okay."

I said "But I'll go back to the palace to get my purse so we can eat somewhere. I totally forgot."

"Okay."

We walked out of the alleyway with Patricia nowhere to be found. When we got back I let Laura stand outside and I used time stilstand to travel and grab 2500 coins quick from Tina. She stole it from me after all so it's only fair. I stand outside in no time. Tina wouldn't mind about money she stole from me and me just grabbing a fraction. Later me and Laura got by a restaurant in a main street.

Inside we got lead to a table. Before we got the food. I ordered the same as her without knowing what it is.

I asked "So what is your story before you came to college?"

"Well I am 42 years-"

"Wow cougar alert."

"Yeah an elf can become 750 years on average. A human 75 years if they aren't soldiers. So I got mixed between them. If you mix them up. A mature between the 2 races is 40 years. And pure elf is not really matured until 60. My age expectations is around 375 years."

That means she just matured. And she won't age fast. Patricia might look old after some years but Laura won't. She does look like she's 18 maybe 19.

I said "So, back to your story."

"Well I earned my place in the college by working as a doctor in my town. I would heal people for money. Since I was 20 I was starting to learn magic. Before that I wasn't able to cast anything. But I was not that much outstanding. Between the best and the worst on a scale of 1 to 10. I was an 8. I had mostly elfes as patients because humans boycotted elfs and half elfs. You are a shame if you are human and you have a child with an elf. Elfs don't care 1 bit."

I said "So you can also cure diseases."

"Yes unless it's a demon that gave it."

"So we have demons?"

"Well they are another race from far away. You got the succubus, the devil that is a human but rules over them all, the curse demon and some other types."

This isn't the way I want this chat to go I wanna know about her. Not the fucking world. Then the food showed up.


	12. (10) The church

NOTE: YOU WILL BE ABLE TO CHOOSE BETWEEN THE LAURA AND PATRICIA ROUTE LATER

Meanwhile we were eating I asked Laura "So did something happen when you were working as a doctor when you were a child?"

Laura said "Nothing, other than being hated for being half elf. No one wanted to do something with me so I was always alone. When I started with magic school I started to get bullied when I wanted to make friends. I got my stuff hidden, used as a dummy for testing magic, called names and that's all."

"What kind of magic?"

"Illusion to make me see stuff like demons and scare me. Make it look like scary knights trying to attack me. Carly saw me as her favorite dummy. You were the first one to accept me. Even though you needed something from me. But you didn't betray me. You're different and that's what I like about you. You're not like everyone else. But the bad thing about that is that you kill people with a straight face. Sometimes you smile as if you enjoy it."

I said "That's because I am overflowing with adrenaline and joy. I wanted the opportunity to fight with swords. But in my world you have guns. Tiny cannons that can be shot from an hand. In less than a minute can a machine gun have shot 300 bullets if you could shoot non stop. But they can only shoot 30 in a row. And I was always obsessed with swords. And always watched martial arts with sword."

So there isn't much to her story other than being a lonely girl and never had someone by her side other than her parents. After I payed for the food we walked out the restaurant. Then we see 5 anti-magic cult members bothering Patricia in the middle of the street. She of course didn't take Louis with her. One of them grabbed Patricia's arm and pulled her.

"Tijd stilstand!"

I froze the time did my hood up, my scarf up as mask and draw my one handed sword.

I walked to the group and cutted off the arm of the guy that pulled Patricia. Time went on again.

Patricia said "Gerald?!"

The man without arm started screaming and got on his knees. I kicked him in the face. The others attacked me at the same time. They all had just daggers. I jump back to dodge some attacks. One of them still didn't stop and ran right at me. I held my sword forward. He shoved it to the side with the dagger. I jumped to the side and rolled over my shoulder. People gathered around us and made a circle. I see Patricia getting up a higher place with her staff to cast a spell. I have to buy time. Meanwhile Laura is casting healing magic on me to keep my magic turns up. 4 guys with daggers. I think I can manage to stay alive. But I need to slow time to get on the same speed as they are. They have me cornered and keep getting closer. My mana is back full again.

I said "Get back or I'll let my friend kill you. He is in he public and is a forbidden magic mage."

I'm bluffing but I need them at a distance. I shoved back my sword in my sleeve and pulled my dagger from the scabbard on my back. Then I see Patricia was ready to cast a spell.

"Zwaartekracht manipulatie!" And jump away from the fight.

Patricia said "Explosie!"

And she blasted fire in the circle. The cult members got blown away. Some civilians got hurt, but Laura was yelling she could heal them. I see other anti-magic cult coming from everywhere.

I said "Patricia, Laura get out of here!"

They ran but both got captured by getting grabbed by the arm. They seem like they want them alive captured. Who should I help? Laura could heal the wounded. I ran after the group bothering Laura. I threw my dagger at them high in the air. It are 6 cult members. 2 of them looked at me and try holding me back.

"Zwaartekracht manipulatie!"

I used the power on my dagger to use it as an javelin on the group not facing me.

"Tijd stilstand!"

My dagger is halfway at them. I grabbed my kama in my left hand and my one handed sword in my right. I walked behind the 2 guys facing me. I held my kama near my neck over my shoulder to generate more power. Meanwhile I stand with my left leg infront of me. With my sword in the back to make an stab from below in the back for the guy on the right. So I can jump forward while stabbing. I stab first the right guy and the sword came out infront of his chest. The blood splattered out from the front and from the back and let it stick. I stab with a swing my kama to the left guy and let it stick and pulled it out with my right hand. I pulled then the sword backwards out of the right guys back. I see the dagger I threw hitted a cult member in the back of his neck. So 3 down 3 to go.

I yelled "Zwaartekracht manipulatie!"

And pulled out the dagger from the neck into my hand from a distance in my left hand with the sword. I shoved it back in the scabbard on my back.

"Tijd vertraging."

I slowed time and ran to them. I feel like I have 1 more turn. Which means I improved my magic turn capacity from 5 to 7. I preform a stab in the back of the neck with my kama while running at the guy in the back running and took him down. As he lies on the ground I pulled out my kama with my feet and my hand. My weapons are covered in blood and the blood is dripping off the points. My hood is up with the black scarf infront of my nose. Guards held back the other cult members and arrested of them.

I yelled "Laura heal the wounded people! I am going after Patricia! I can't find them anymore."

I do see the cult member without arm still crying like a little bitch. I shoved my sword back in my sleeve and my kama in my belt. I grabbed my dagger in my left hand. I grabbed him by his hair with my right hand and pulled him back. He lies on the ground. I aimed my dagger at his left eye.

"WHERE IS SHE!"

He is shaking like a little chihuahua.

"L-Let me go devil!"

"When you tell me where they are taking her!? Otherwise I'll take your eyes!"

"The abandoned church in the north west!"

"Thank you."

I tapped him on the shoulder and I stand up and said "Mana herladen."

Then I walked away.

I arrived at a church. I couldn't find it first. Some colored windows are intact. But others are broken down. I opened the door and see Louis and Tyler and 6 royal guards are fighting cult members. Patricia is at the back chained up hanging meanwhile a white robed guy is casting some kind of magic at her. He only way of light coming in is the half broken colored window behind the altar. Patricia is sleeping and hangs kind of peacefully. I ran through the battle and stabbed one guy in the back who wanted to suprise Louis from behind. I kept running to the battle. Someone wanted to suprise me from the side but missed. He wanted to go after me but Tyler shot him in the back of his head. The 3 last guys guarding the altar. I stopped running and see a sword of a dead cult member infront of me.

I said "Zwaartekracht manipulatie!"

And I sended the sword in the throat of the guy on the left. An arrow of Tyler gone next to my head over my shoulder into the head if the right cult member. The middle guy dropped his weapons and put his hands in the air and stepped aside. I ran at the guy in white robes and stabbed him in the back and pulled out my sword. And shoved it back in then I pulled out and put the sword back in my sleeve. I stepped up a table behind Patricia and released her by turning the lock.

"Tijd stilstand"

I jumped of the table and I catched her from falling. The last 6 cult members surrendered.

Louis said "They already took her magic a time ago. But they failed to get into her memories and remove those. Only the last hour got deleted. That mage just now was a forbidden magic mage. Cult members use them to remove someones magic. They wanted to do the same thing on Carly but didn't have anyone and had to wait."

That is just after she was taken away.

She woke up and said "Gerald? What are we doing here?"

I said "You were taken away and nearly got your memory deleted. But there is also bad news."

"What is that?"

"You lost you magic."

"Did I lose you?"

I said with Patricia in my arms: "No you didn't lose me. I love you."

Patricia answered satisfied "Well, I can do without magic if I have atleast you by my side."

I smiled.

Louis said "Well, conveniently Tina is also going to get married to the prince of Nakalum. It's an apology for your damage and immediately starts an alliance. She doesn't really like it but she doesn't care that much. Looks like I'll get my freedom after you also get married. The prince will be her little bitch anyway."

The 3 cult members got taken prisoners and get brought away by the royal guards.

Tyler said "That means it's just me who's going to be stuck. I'll have to wait for Isa to get taken away from me. I would like to marry her though. Sadly the goddamn law is going against that. Me and the princess are pretty close."

Louis said "Don't worry, I think I have a plan to cheat the system. But I need you to trust me. And I might need Gerald's skill if it comes down to it. But first we need you at Tina's wedding. It'll be given in Nakalum."

And Louis explained his plan.

The next day I was on the man of war ship again. Patricia stayed in Yama because of her trauma and wouldn't be needed anyway because she lost her power. Tyler and Isa will be watching over her. Laura, Louis, Tina, me and the royal guards left on the ship to Nakalum. I went to Tina's room. I knocked on the door.

Tina said "Come in."

I opened the door and see she was sitting on her bed.

I said "So how does it feels like to be married off? Not so fun huh?"

She said "Asshole you know this guy is a fucking nightmare. Who sees women as possessions. And he is the biggest masochist ever born."

"I could assassinate him. However that'll be after the marriage. Still want my freedom."

"Why are you such an asshole?"

"Well it's not like you ever did something really nice to me. You were more busy bossing me around."

"I'm sorry for that. But will you do the assassination at least for free."

I said "Make it my last command."

She said "Sure, I'll do that after the wedding in private. Atleast I know you and Patricia will get married. Kinda scared me when Laura showed up. Don't know what Patricia would do if you choose Laura."

I said "I do have 1 request to you. Please make the elves and humans equal."

"I'll do my best but can't promise it. Anyway I think you should leave now. I need some time alone."

Like that I left the room and walked downstairs to my hammock.


	13. (11) Horrible murderer (Patricia route)

On the way to my room I got suprised. By being pushed to the side against the wallin the hallway. It's Laura and she has under my arms her hands against the wall.

"Why do you hate me?! Tell me what I did wrong?!" She cried.

"Hate you?"

"I thought you loved me! But you choose Patricia. Didn't you want me away from the fight? You saved me first and went for Patricia. The next thing I know is hat you two are together." She looks pissed and clenched her hands.

"I-I..."

She yelled "Why?!"

Louis walked in on us.

Louis said "Leave him alone. Maybe he liked Patricia more than you."

"Is that true?!" Laura asked

"Well..." She got on her knees and started crying.

"You're the worst..."

"Come on, let's go." I got into my room and closed the door. I undressed and got in bed.

In the middle of the night I woke up. I feel something one me in the hammock, I see it's Laura.

I asked "Laura what are you doing?!"

She said "Maybe if I do this you'll love me more."

"But this is not the way. I already choose."

"Maybe you'll change your mind."

"I really think you should leave."

She crawled towards me and has me cornered. She handed me a knife. She has another one.

"I give you 2 choices. You either kill me or you will marry me. We will stay there. If you try screaming or don't kill me because you don't want to kill me I'll kill you."

If I choose her Louis, Tyler, Tina, Isa and Patricia will be pissed. Because I ruined the whole plan. Fake going to have sex with her until she is unarmed isn't an option. She'll kill herself later. And if she stabs kills me the plan is also ruined and I don't wanna die. I don't want this situation. Kill or love? Patricia is also waiting for me. I have to decide now. Hear me, prepared to kill but not prepared to die.

I made up my mind, I don't wanna die and I wanna marry Patricia. I am sorry Laura...

I leaned forward to give her and gave her a kiss. When I went back she smiled. Then I stabbed her from below between the chin and the neck. She looked suprised but then closed her eyes, as if she understands it. I pulled it out and stabbed her in the side of her neck.

She stuttered with a painful voice with blood dripping from her mouth "Thank you for the time I had, goodbye, horrible murderer."

Those last 2 words shocked me. Her blood dripped all over my chest. She put her hands on my chest. I put my arms around her hugging her. Like that she bled out in a minute. For the first time I cried. She is painfully smiling. Then she died. I still held her like this for another half hour. I hear someone in the hallway. The door opened and it is Louis.

I said "She gave me the choice. Killing her or marry her. She would've interfered with the plan."

He didn't say anything. He just stood there surprised. I have to reset time I have to get her out of here.

"Tijdreis!" I traveled back 1 minute. I grabbed her body and put it in a bag. I walked with her body in my arms to the empty deck of the ship.

"Goodbye." I dropped her into the sea by the side of the ship. I see her body sink into the water. I dropped on my knees with my head against the railing crying harder. Is this the damage I do when I murder someone? This is the feeling I thought people were weak for having? She's right, I am a horrible murderer. I should stop murdering? Then I saw faces of the people I murdered and in the end Laura's last smile. I started puking while crying and shaking. Suddenly I feel a blanket around my back.

It's Tina and she said "I don't need you catching a cold. Let's go inside."

"I'll go to my room but I need some time alone." When I got downstairs back into my room I lay down on the bed. I put my hands over my head. Then I started laughing. I still have Laura's blood on my hammock and my chest. I laughed without sanity with my eyes wide open and cried at the same time.

Someone came in my room. It is a sailor with a wand.

I said "I told her I wanted to be alone."

He said "I have the medicine to make you feel better. Otherwise you'll be useless for the princess."

He raised his wand then said "Geheugen manipulatie!"

The spell hit me and I fell asleep, unconcious.

When I woke up I forgot my last 5 hours and my mind got manipulated into thinking Laura didn't go with us, instead she was going to be an adventurer. I am in a clean hammock and the blood is washed off. I feel like I wanted to cry for some reason. I do remember my promise with Tina

After 4 days we arrived back at Nakalum. The prince was waiting at the haven next to the king. The prince bowed down on one knee, grabbed Tina's hand and kissed it.

He said "May I introduce myself, my name is Paul Kinzu."

He seems like one of those lap dogs. Bet he would love getting dominated by Tina with a gaint stick up his ass.

Tina laughed of my thoughts and said "My name is Tina Volk, you freak."

I see that gave him a boner. Yup, he would love a 900mm thick stick up his ass

The king looked to be embarrassed.

The king said "I need to talk to you later. My guard shall give you the map of where I'll be then."

Louis asked "You sure he can be trusted?"

I said "If he tries something I could kill him."

A guard gave me a map.

Tina said "I need to talk with this sick fuck at the castle. You and your past here wouldn't help at all there."

After a hour I arrived at the church of Daniel. There are some guards waiting by the big tower.

I walked to them and said "I am the servant of Tina. The king said he wanted to talk to me."

They opened the door for me and I walked in. Behind me the closed the door. I'll walk to the top tired as fuck. The king is the only one in the room."

The king said "You might ask why I would neef your help. Well you see, when Paul gets married he gets the country of me. Now I actually want to retire. But he'll just mess it all up. He is bad at dealing with people and too stupid to lead a country. Tina would be perfect to lead this country. And since I don't want him to be a total embarrassment to the family I want you to kill him after the wedding. Your reward will be 1 million gold coins because he is well known and heavily guarded. Also I dknt I won't help you in anyway other than put a ship ready for fleeing. The money will be in the ship in the captains room."

Hmm 1 million. I can live forever happy with Patricia if I get him. And he was already on my blacklist. And being payed twice for the same job from other groups seems really interesting.

I said "Okay, but don't dare screw me over. We both know that if I return later and tell Tina you screwed me over. She'll get you killed the most horrible way."

He said "Don't worry, I won't I'll also be on that ship. Anyway the ship will be called Één Scheepse Vloot (One Ships Fleet). It's a frigate. I go with my crew to talk to the king of Calbi and talk about the alliance."

Oh nice I also get a getaway.

I said "I'll accept your mission."

He said "Okay then now leave. I'll leave later. See you at the ship."

I looked down and see the tall stairs. Ugh stairs.

I said "Don't worry, I'll survive."

I jump out the window.

Just before landing I yelled "Maan zwaartekracht!"

And stopped falling harder. When my feet got on the top of a building it was easy to recover. I see the king looking with an open mouth. I waved at him and ran away. I feel so happy about having such a mission.

The next day I was at the same church for Tina's marriage. I was a witness. The doors opened and music started playing. I walked behind Patricia in a suit. Paul has a female servant. She is just looking with a straight face not giving a shit.

The priest start talking meanwhile I went in my own thoughts.

Suddenly when I broke out from thoughts I see Paul and Tina putting on the ring around each others finger. They kissed each other.

Tina said "As my last command I command Gerald to marry Patricia."

"As you wish." I answered.

Paul said "As my last command I command Lucy to hit me really, really hard."

Lucy said "As you wish."

She walked to him and punched him in the face so hard his nose broke.

The priest looked confused and said "Then it's official... Paul and Tina are officially married."

Now it's time for me to step in.

I walked to Paul and asked "Hey, need help?"

He said "Don't worry man, Genezing." He healed his nose. So he's a masochist healer. No doctors needed. That's rather convenient... but it doesn't help me. How can I kill him without being seen? The party began. The snacks came in brought by butlers and maids. I know right now I am unarmed, and poison won't kill him even if I had that.

Tina walked up to me and said "Wait in the closet of the prince room at the palace. You'll have to sneak in but take a weapons with you. It's on the other side of the entrance on the top floor. That's his room."

I just thought about it. Louis told me this power. It means war is coming and I'll kill a enemy king and/or queen. Looks like he was right in the end. I left the party and went to the ship to get my stuff.

At the haven I got dressed in the ship. I think I'll kill him with my two-handed sword. If I aim for the neck I can behead him.

I walked to the palace and walked to the back. I see the 4th floor of the 5 floors has a window open. I can't jump from here. Or atleast I need to walk out of vision. Then I use time stop and gravity manipulation.

I walked in an alleyway and said "Zwaartekracht manipulatie."

And jumped up a roof of a building behind the castle.

"Tijd stilstand, Zwaartekracht manipulatie."

I smiled as I jumped a far distance through the window. When I was in and still flying I see Lucy blocking the door. I put my hands on the ground and rolled on my shoulder. I nearly crashed into her. She has a scimitar. Looks like she's challenging me. But she can scream for backup so challenge not accepted. I grabbed my kama and hold my dagger forward. I stabbed her with my kama in the side of her neck. I proceeded to stab her in the front of the neck with my dagger. I let go of my weapons and grabbed her shoulders and threw her behind me. I then shoved out my two-handed sword and chopped into her forehead. I did my sword back in the belt hole. Pulled out the dagger and kama. I put my dagger in the scabbard on my back and the kama in the belt. I hide her body in her closet.

"Tijd stilstand."

I opened the door and closed it behind me. Meanwhile time stop I just walked to the top floor to the middle room. Before I could even be seen I was hidden in the top floor closet in Paul's room.

Until it started to become dark nothing was happening and no one entered the room. Patience is something you need to have if you are a assassin. You can't just charge to your target and kill him in public. Would be hard getting away with that. But I never waited this long. Back when I assassinate women in my world they sometimes were an hour early or late. And I had to stay focused if I didn't see her. But 6 hours in a closet is ridiculous.


	14. (11) Hidden promise (Laura route)

On the way to my room I got suprised. By being pushed to the side against the wallin the hallway. It's Laura and she has under my arms her hands against the wall.

"Why do you hate me?! Tell me what I did wrong?!" She cried.

"Hate you?"

"I thought you loved me! But you choose Patricia. Didn't you want me away from the fight? You saved me first and went for Patricia. The next thing I know is hat you two are together." She looks pissed and clenched her hands.

"I-I..."

She yelled "Why?!"

Louis walked in on us.

Louis said "Leave him alone. Maybe he liked Patricia more than you."

"Is that true?!" Laura asked

"Well..." She got on her knees and started crying.

"You're the worst..."

"Come on, let's go." I got into my room and closed the door. I undressed and got in bed.

In the middle of the night I woke up. I feel something one me in the hammock, I see it's Laura.

I asked "Laura what are you doing?!"

She said "Maybe if I do this you'll love me more."

"But this is not the way. I already choose."

"Maybe you'll change your mind."

"I really think you should leave."

She crawled towards me and has me cornered. She handed me a knife. She has another one.

"I give you 2 choices. You either kill me or you will marry me. We will stay there. If you try screaming or don't kill me because you don't want to kill me I'll kill you."

If I choose her Louis, Tyler, Tina, Isa and Patricia will be pissed. Because I ruined the whole plan. Fake going to have sex with her until she is unarmed isn't an option. She'll kill herself later. And if she stabs kills me the plan is also ruined and I don't wanna die. I don't want this situation. Kill or love? Patricia is also waiting for me. I have to decide now. Hear me, prepared to kill but not prepared to die.

I made up my mind, Patricia was just in the moment, she is much too possessive. I love Laura more, I love how nice she is, I love her non harmful magic, I love her look. But Louis and the others will kill me for this, for turning my back to them.

I said "Laura, I made up my mind."

I leaned forward and kissed her.

I said "I heard when the mistress gets married she'll free the servant. She won't be able to read his mind, let's go then. Do you perhaps a potion to make me temporary forget something would be bad if Tina found out."

Laura said "Let me get something."

She got out of the hammock and walked out.

Okay, Patricia will think something happend to me. Maybe she'll find a better man than me. Let's hope that guy doesn't treat her like shit like I am about to do. But I never saw Laura like this. I think it's because she only got me and sees me leaving her.

She came back later with a potion, and made me drink it.

After 4 days we arrived back at Nakalum. The prince was waiting at the haven next to the king. The prince bowed down on one knee, grabbed Tina's hand and kissed it.

He said "May I introduce myself, my name is Paul Kinzu."

He seems like one of those lap dogs. Bet he would love getting dominated by Tina with a gaint stick up his ass.

Tina laughed of my thoughts and said "My name is Tina Volk, you freak."

I see that gave him a boner. Yup, he would love a 900mm thick stick up his ass

The king looked to be embarrassed.

The king said "I need to talk to you later. My guard shall give you the map of where I'll be then."

Louis asked "You sure he can be trusted?"

I said "If he tries something I could kill him."

A guard gave me a map.

Tina said "I need to talk with this sick fuck at the castle. You and your past here wouldn't help at all there."

After a hour I arrived at the church of Daniel. There are some guards waiting by the big tower.

I walked to them and said "I am the servant of Tina. The king said he wanted to talk to me."

They opened the door for me and I walked in. Behind me the closed the door. I'll walk to the top tired as fuck. The king is the only one in the room."

The king said "You might ask why I would neef your help. Well you see, when Paul gets married he gets the country of me. Now I actually want to retire. But he'll just mess it all up. He is bad at dealing with people and too stupid to lead a country. Tina would be perfect to lead this country. And since I don't want him to be a total embarrassment to the family I want you to kill him after the wedding. Your reward will be 1 million gold coins because he is well known and heavily guarded. Also I dknt I won't help you in anyway other than put a ship ready for fleeing. The money will be in the ship in the captains room."

Hmm 1 million. I can live forever happy with Patricia if I get him. And he was already on my blacklist. And being payed twice for the same job from other groups seems really interesting.

I said "Okay, but don't dare screw me over. We both know that if I return later and tell Tina you screwed me over. She'll get you killed the most horrible way."

He said "Don't worry, I won't I'll also be on that ship. Anyway the ship will be called Één Scheepse Vloot (One Ships Fleet). It's a frigate. I go with my crew to talk to the king of Calbi and talk about the alliance."

Oh nice I also get a getaway.

I said "I'll accept your mission."

He said "Okay then now leave. I'll leave later. See you at the ship."

I looked down and see the tall stairs. Ugh stairs.

I said "Don't worry, I'll survive."

I jump out the window.

Just before landing I yelled "Maan zwaartekracht!"

And stopped falling harder. When my feet got on the top of a building it was easy to recover. I see the king looking with an open mouth. I waved at him and ran away. I feel so happy about having such a mission.

The next day I was at the same church for Tina's marriage. I was a witness. The doors opened and music started playing. I walked behind Patricia in a suit. Paul has a female servant. She is just looking with a straight face not giving a shit.

The priest start talking meanwhile I went in my own thoughts.

Suddenly when I broke out from thoughts I see Paul and Tina putting on the ring around each others finger. They kissed each other.

Tina said "As my last command I command you to find happiness."

"As you wish." I answered.

Paul said "As my last command I command Lucy to hit me really, really hard."

Lucy said "As you wish."

She walked to him and punched him in the face so hard his nose broke.

The priest looked confused and said "Then it's official... Paul and Tina are officially married."

Now it's time for me to step in.

I walked to Paul and asked "Hey, need help?"

He said "Don't worry man, Genezing." He healed his nose. So he's a masochist healer. No doctors needed. That's rather convenient... but it doesn't help me. How can I kill him without being seen? The party began. The snacks came in brought by butlers and maids. I know right now I am unarmed, and poison won't kill him even if I had that.

Tina walked up to me and said "Wait in the closet of the prince room at the palace. You'll have to sneak in but take a weapons with you. It's on the other side of the entrance on the top floor. That's his room."

I just thought about it. Louis told me this power. It means war is coming and I'll kill a enemy king and/or queen. Looks like he was right in the end. I left the party and went to the ship to get my stuff.

At the haven I got dressed in the ship. I think I'll kill him with my two-handed sword. If I aim for the neck I can behead him.

I walked to the palace and walked to the back. I see the 4th floor of the 5 floors has a window open. I can't jump from here. Or atleast I need to walk out of vision. Then I use time stop and gravity manipulation.

I walked in an alleyway and said "Zwaartekracht manipulatie."

And jumped up a roof of a building behind the castle.

"Tijd stilstand, Zwaartekracht manipulatie."

I smiled as I jumped a far distance through the window. When I was in and still flying I see Lucy blocking the door. I put my hands on the ground and rolled on my shoulder. I nearly crashed into her. She has a scimitar. Looks like she's challenging me. But she can scream for backup so challenge not accepted. I grabbed my kama and hold my dagger forward. I stabbed her with my kama in the side of her neck. I proceeded to stab her in the front of the neck with my dagger. I let go of my weapons and grabbed her shoulders and threw her behind me. I then shoved out my two-handed sword and chopped into her forehead. I did my sword back in the belt hole. Pulled out the dagger and kama. I put my dagger in the scabbard on my back and the kama in the belt. I hide her body in her closet.

"Tijd stilstand."

I opened the door and closed it behind me. Meanwhile time stop I just walked to the top floor to the middle room. Before I could even be seen I was hidden in the top floor closet in Paul's room.

Until it started to become dark nothing was happening and no one entered the room. Patience is something you need to have if you are a assassin. You can't just charge to your target and kill him in public. Would be hard getting away with that. But I never waited this long. Back when I assassinate women in my world they sometimes were an hour early or late. And I had to stay focused if I didn't see her. But 6 hours in a closet is ridiculous.


	15. (12) Betrayal (Laura route)

I hear people are approaching this room. I need Tina to have an alibi. Tina if you hear this say you'll get some champagne. Wait a minute. I am no longer her servant. She can't read my mind anymore.

They came in the room. I see Tina is too drunk. In her wedding dress I see Paul also drunk as hell pushing Tina on the bed. I gotta break this up. I am NOT comfortable seeing Tina naked having sex with someone else. Not that I like her. But seeing someone you know close naked having sex is rather awkward. I see Paul pushing the wedding dress and bra straps off her shoulders. He pulled it all the way that her boobs were jusy showing. This is getting... interesting. Wait no I gotta break this up. Should I or shouldn't I? I got a nosebleed and a boner. Paul crawled down under her dress and pulled the panties down. AWWW YEAAAH! He went back under the dress. Not 3 seconds later I hear a little moan from Tina, like she tried to hold it in but couldn't. So this what I'll do with Patricia later. Maybe I should watch. You know, for educational purposes.

Then just before that Lucy ran into the room and said "Sir! I just regenerated fro-"

Tina and Paul looked at her. The room got silent. Lucy's face started going full red. Her eyes went big as if she was traumatized. I could only think: h-how is she alive?!

Paul said "Join the fun Lucy Cockblockula. If you dare."

Oh boy a threesome. I won't be able to look ever at them the same way anymore.

Lucy got pissed while yelling "You pervert!"

Tina also didn't like the idea and pushed him off and punched him in the face. She pulled up her panties with difficulty because she was drunk. She did her bra and dress up again.

Tina said "You're gross. Let's go Lucy."

The walked out the room with Lucy.

Fuck my life, I WANTED TO WATCH... atleast now is my chance.

Paul pulled up his pants and opened the door to the balcony.

He said to himself "I... just got cockblocked... Fuck my life."

I walked out the closet and pulled out my one handed sword from my sleeve.

I said "Well that ruins the fun."

He asked "Hold on what are you doing here?"

I said "Was quite a show what you did there."

"What? Why do you have that scary smile on your face?"

I stepped on the balcony

Paul said "W-Wait stay back. Gerald... this is madness."

I said "Madness?!"

I got on the balcony. He was just 1 step from falling down.

I said "Madness?! This, is, Sparta!"

And I kicked him in the stomach. As he fell over the railing he grabbed my feet. When he saw I was falling too he let me go. He was shocked in panic.

I said "Maan zwaartekracht."

When I landed on the ground Laura was waiting for me.

Laura said "Time to remember Gerald."

She snipped her fingers, I remembered my promise to Laura.

I said "What now?"

Laura said "Well, it would be bad if you didn't completely killed him. Cut his head off and throw it in the water by the haven.

I did as she said with my dagger I cut off his head. She brought a bag that I put it in and threw it in the water in the water by the haven. I see in the distance the ship with the king waiting.

I asked "And now?"

Laura said "I don't know..."

I said "Do you know a way for me to go back home with you? To my world."

Laura said "A forbidden mage might help us. But it would be hard to find one. In Creal and Calbi they'd be slaughtered, here it is just illegal to learn."

I asked "Where can we find one?"

Laura said "I don't know, we could ask my parents."

Her parents, will she miss them?

I asked "Will you miss your parents?"

Laura said "I don't think so."

I asked "Why not?"

Laura said "Because they are going with us. Follow me."

How convenient.

I followed her to her parent's bar. There is a bar fight going on.

Laura's father said "Take this outside!"

The biker looking guy said "You cheated with using a copied card. There is no way you get 3 times a royal flush in a row."

The scammer looking guy who was holding a flintlock pistol said "Maybe my luck is just extreme."

I said "Take this outside or I start painting the table cloths red. Would look chic though."

The biker said "Who the fuck are you?!"

I said "I am Gerald, but you can call me your worst fucking nightmare. Get the fuck out you two!"

Laura's father said "This is the guy who assassinated all those slave masters."

The scammer said "There is a big price on your head you know."

He lifted his gun to me.

I said "Rather pathetic gun you have there. Guns where I come from shoot 30 bullets in a row. Or if you really wanna go insane you could also do 200."

The scammer said "Shit where you come from stuff must be crazy. Tell me where is that place?"

I said "Another world, I am looking for my way back and take my future wife Laura, and her parents hostage to that world."

The scammer said "Sadly I can't let you."

He pulled the trigger, but the gun jammed.

I said "That reminds me of Carrie from my world. Tried to arrest me, but then I got send to this world."

The scammer asked "How can my gun jam?"

I said "Maybe you got scammed with a fake gun. Ever shot that gun before?"

The scammer said "No..."

I said "That's just sad. Buying a gun, but not shoot it. Maybe I should put you out of your misery. I count to 10 and if you're not gone by then. I'll kill you like the first slave master I assassinated."

The scammer said "Huh?"

I said "Drew a dick on his face with his own blood."

The scammer spit on the ground and said "I am outta here."

Laura walked up to her father and said "Dad do you know a forbidden mage by any chance?"

Her father said "I do, but he won't back in 2 weeks."

I said "Anyone else?"

Laura's father said "No, sadly not."

I said "Looks like I am going to get assassins after me. Gonna be fun, rookie assassins after a professional assassin."

Laura's mom said "You could hide in our house."

I said laughing "Hide Laura, I don't fucking need any help. I'll kill any son of a bitch stupid enough to hunt me. I do have a question. Lucy survived my deathblow."

Laura said "Must've been a zombie. Creating a zombie is very difficult and dangerous for the mage. But you do get the most powerful immortal servant."

Laura's mom said "You do get some awesome perks. You can't die, only if you master or mistress dies. Your body gets completely regenerated from your brain in less than 6 days. Just a stab does take 6 hours. However you can't give offspring."

I started walking away.

Laura asked "Where are you going?"

I said "Pff I don't know, town sounds fun now. Stay safe here. I always wanted to criticize, and make fun of other assassins, in their face."

I walk over the dark streets of Werdensot. There are some shady guys hanging in the alleyway."

Behind me footsteps coming closer and I hear a man screaming "Raaah!"

I stepped aside. When he tripped over a stone, he stabbed himself in the chest with his own knife.

I said "That's just sad. You are an idiot."

He got started crying.

I said "This is just embarrassing me, and every assassin that ever lived. Everything you did, you did it wrong. Yelling while attacking, meanwhile you are meant to be stealthy. Running way to fast which makes you stick out. I would say you would do better a knight, but you don't even got the balance. And the way you stabbed yourself by keeping the knife way too close to your chest, and cry after, proves it all. You are an embarrassment to your parents."

He said "Please just kill me."

I said "Nah, I'd waste too much energy with doing that."

Like that I walked away.

Later in an alleyway a gang blocked both ways.

I said "Looks like this is going to be gangrape."

Their leader said "We are not here to rape you, we want your bounty."

I said "I didn't mean with gangrape that you guys are going to rape me, I meant I am going to rape you guys. No homo though."

They looked at me confused.

I asked "Do you even know who the fuck I am?"

They run at me in a space that is 5 meters wide.

I said "Screw gravity, maan zwaartekracht."

I jump up the roof very slow with gravity as if I was on the moon.

I said "Good strategy, but killing me isn't easy. It would work on your every day target."

One of them yelled out "Come down here you pussy!"

To which I politely said "Suck my dick."

Then I escaped by roof hopping.

I see Louis with a piece pf paper with me drawn on it walk around town.

I asked "Hey Louis, why aren't you on the ship?"

Louis said "Was going to ask you the same thing."

I said "I've been getting non stop hunted. First no one cared, or I was just lucky."

Louis said "I'll escort you to the ship."

I said "Go without me."

Louis said "You are an important part of our plan."

I said "A mage put a curse on me when I escaped. I can't leave the city or I'll die."

Louis asked "Do you know where Laura is by the way?"

I said "I don't, why?"

Louis said "Well I wanted to ask her if she wants to be an adventurer with me. And maybe wanna be my wife. I think it's okay after you choose Patricia."

I said "Louis, I changed my mind on the ship. Laura got in my room and talked me out of it."

Louis said "What!?"

I said "Tell the king to give my reward to Patricia. I'll be going with Laura."

Louis asked "What about the plan?"

I said "Well fuck that. Tell everyone I died."

Louis said "You're acting like a dick."

He wanted for grab his sword. But didn't. He knows he would die. He turned around and walked away.

Louis said "I'll see you in hell."

I also turned around and walked away. It would be smart to kill him. But I want my message to get to the king and... I got stabbed in the back. I looked down and see a sword coming out from my chest.

Louis said "I'll get your message through, however I won't lie for you. Any last words?"

I said "I died the way I lived, alone on the streets."

He pulled out his sword. I fell on the ground.

I said "Hey Louis, there is one more thing."

Louis asked "What is it?"

I said "You aren't a knight, neither a royal. You, are just like me. A back stabbing coward. Go to the ship, everyone is waiting for you."

Louis asked "Where is Laura?"

I died, right there.

* * *

I feel like I am underwater, no sound, no feeling of gravity, no breathing, peaceful, no pain, a place of nothingness.

I guess this is it, my death. Stabbed in the back by the friend who you just backstabbed. Died over what I used to kill, women...


	16. (12) The king (Patricia route)

I hear people are approaching this room. I need Tina to have an alibi. Tina if you hear this say you'll get some champagne. Wait a minute. I am no longer her servant. She can't read my mind anymore.

They came in the room. I see Tina is too drunk. In her wedding dress I see Paul also drunk as hell pushing Tina on the bed. I gotta break this up. I am NOT comfortable seeing Tina naked having sex with someone else. Not that I like her. But seeing someone you know close naked having sex is rather awkward. I see Paul pushing the wedding dress and bra straps off her shoulders. He pulled it all the way that her boobs were jusy showing. This is getting... interesting. Wait no I gotta break this up. Should I or shouldn't I? I got a nosebleed and a boner. Paul crawled down under her dress and pulled the panties down. AWWW YEAAAH! He went back under the dress. Not 3 seconds later I hear a little moan from Tina, like she tried to hold it in but couldn't. So this what I'll do with Patricia later. Maybe I should watch. You know, for educational purposes.

Then just before that Lucy ran into the room and said "Sir! I just regenerated fro-"

Tina and Paul looked at her. The room got silent. Lucy's face started going full red. Her eyes went big as if she was traumatized. I could only think: h-how is she alive?!

Paul said "Join the fun Lucy Cockblockula. If you dare."

Oh boy a threesome. I won't be able to look ever at them the same way anymore.

Lucy got pissed while yelling "You pervert!"

Tina also didn't like the idea and pushed him off and punched him in the face. She pulled up her panties with difficulty because she was drunk. She did her bra and dress up again.

Tina said "You're gross. Let's go Lucy."

The walked out the room with Lucy.

Fuck my life, I WANTED TO WATCH... atleast now is my chance.

Paul pulled up his pants and opened the door to the balcony.

He said to himself "I... just got cockblocked... Fuck my life."

I walked out the closet and pulled out my one handed sword from my sleeve.

I said "Well that ruins the fun."

He asked "Hold on what are you doing here?"

I said "Was quite a show what you did there."

"What? Why do you have that scary smile on your face?"

I stepped on the balcony

Paul said "W-Wait stay back. Gerald... this is madness."

I said "Madness?!"

I got on the balcony. He was just 1 step from falling down.

I said "Madness?! This, is, Sparta!"

And I kicked him in the stomach. As he fell over the railing he grabbed my feet. When he saw I was falling too he let me go. He was shocked in panic.

I said "Maan zwaartekracht."

I softly got on the ground. He was laying on his front being half crushed by the impact. I walked to him with my one handed sword and chopped off his head. His neck broke anyways so I only had to cut throught flesh. I dragged the head to the alleyway. Because it was starting to get dark not many people were on the street. I grabbed a box and threw out the apples in it. I grabbed his head and putted it in. With that box I walked to the haven. I saw a ship named the Één Scheepse Vloot. I walked on board and see the king. Louis is also onboard talking to a group of sailors.

I said "Hey I have also brought proof."

I opened the box infront of him. He was terrified first.

Then he said "Welcome onboard."

We started sailing immediately.

He yelled to the side to a sailor "Bring a metal box to the captain's cabin."

The sailor said "Yes sir!"

I followed him into the captain's cabin. I see 5 chests with golden coins.

The king said "Each chest has 250.000 coins. We need the last one to pay the crew and everything."

I asked "Okay, so why did you need a metal chest?"

He said "We put his head in it and you dump it into the sea as we are sailing."

I went outside the captain's cabin and walked to the hammocks. I see after a hour we stopped because it was too dark and everyone went to sleep. The captain slept with the crew so the king could have the captain's cabin. The king is sleeping. I grabbed the heavy chest. I dragged the chest to the deck of the ship. When I was by the railing I set the chest on the railing, and I pushed it overboard. Suddenly when the chest splashed in the water. A vision of Laura's dead body being thrown into the sea making the same voice.

In the vision I see her in the water saying "Horrible murderer."

I snapped out of it. What was that? I fell on mu knees. Then I got my memories returned. I remember how I held her dead body in my arms. I remember the blood. I remember throwing her in the sea. I remember the promise to myself. I started crying and grinning. Tina screwed me over to make me break my own promise. She better not cross my path again. But then I would break my own promise if I would kill her. And I still might to kill someone if someone tries to get in the way of Louis his plans. But only if. I started shaking. Suddenly reliving the experience traumatized me. She was so innocent and cute. And when she got in my hammock. I smiled while I was crying. My feelings are too mixed and I don't know how to react. I've never felt guilty about murdering someone. I killed people without any feeling. But now I do feel guilty about all the murder. Since I've seen humans actually have a good side. The surrounding I grew up was horrible. Drug dealers wanting me to kill a women because she didn't pay. Man who got cheated on or wanted the life insurance hired me. It looked to me everyone hated each other. And that humans are like a money machine that pay me to kill another human being. I secretly hated humanity without knowing it. But I see they really have feelings, a family and a story.

I went back to the hammocks. I lay down but couldn't sleep. Until I got too tired and had a nightmare.

I was in my old hometown again. I am in an alleyway with my sword in my hand. A women suddenly appeared from black smoke walking away from me. Because it was a nightmare I forgot for a second about Laura. I walked to her and stabbed her in the back. When I pulled it out she was still standing. She turned around. I see it's Laura.

She said "Horrible murderer."

I stepped back and tripped falling against someone else that also catched me.

That's also Laura she also said "Horrible murderer."

I tried to go away but she held me tightly. From both ways I see the people I murdered coming towards me from both sides in the dark alleyway. They all kept repeating the same thing.

"Horrible murderer."

I woke up in my hammock. Laura is laying on me.

She looked at me and said "Goodnight, horrible murderer." She has the dagger I killed her with. She has her legs spread on me. She stabbed me in the neck.

I woke up again, this time for real. It's getting to me too much. How can I have killed so many and it was like I was murdering NPC's in a game.

5 days later we arrived back at the haven of Yama. The sailors dragged the 4 chests and put them on a cart with horses. I checked the chests and see the gold was in it. One of the sailor sit at the front of the cart, and brought me and Louis to the palace of Isa.

On the way we see a gang of 5 bandits tried to rob us. We suddenly got surrounded in the middle of the street. I put on my mask and hood, and jump from the back. I see Laura in my head and changed plan of not trying to kill them.

I said calmly "Listen up, I charged into a castle filled with anti magic cult members, and fucked them sideways. I killed most pirates in an attack on sea. I killed a motherfucking king named Paul and I have dealt with people like you on daily basis."

I raised my voice with rage and said "ARE YOU SURE YOU WANNA FUCK WITH ME!?"

One of the bandits said on a laughing tone "Yeah sure, and I am the princess of candyland."

"Tijd stilstand."

I walked to the bandit and drawed my dagger from my back. You know, handicapping someone doesn't seem like a problem, sounds like fun actually. I walked behind him and grabbed the back of his shirt. I pulled him from behind on the ground and stab him in the eye. He screamed of pain as I laughed.

"I'll ask again, you SURE you wanna FUCK with ME?!"

"H-How did you teleport?! Are you a forbidden magic user?"

Another bandit charged at me trying to chop me from behind.

"Zwaartekracht manipulatie."

I blew a guy away against a wall.

A civilian said "Holy shit, that's the masked devil. He murdered a group of anti magic cult members on the street and went to a church and killed an forbidden magic with 2 other members covered in their blood."

I said "You sure know me."

The civilian said "Nearly everyone does, Isa said you worked for a princess named Tina. And that you are licensed to kill anyone attacking you even unarmed."

The bandits looked scared and ran like little bitches. I step back in the cart and we horses started walking again.

I asked Louis "So what are you planning to do after this?"

He said "Well I don't know, once you marry Patricia I can go back to the Royal family. But I'll probably go become an adventurer, since I hate being watched as a royal. I was born a prince. When I was old enough to cast magic, I discovered I couldn't. That's the reason I couldn't become a king. Tina told me not to worry. I didn't I was actually happy. I didn't want the responsibilities, I prefer something more adventurous."

"Just watch out for arrows if you become an adventurer."

Louis asked "Anyway, what are you planning on doing? Going back to assassinating?"

I said "No, I think I'll take a calm life. Live in a mansion, have people work on my farms and make money that way. I'm getting sick of killing people, I start seeing their faces."

Louis said "You still might be needed. But only if the law enforcers don't work along and try to fight us."


	17. (13) Zombie (Laura route)

Suddenly I woke up in a bedroom. Laura is on next to me with one arm and leg over me.

I asked myself "What happend? Was it some sort of dream?"

Laura's father came in and said "Nope, you died on the streets. Bounty hunters tried to get your bounty, sadly for them I killed them, Laura kept me healed. Laura and me dragged you here."

I said "Thanks a lot, hold on, did I came back to life?"

Laura's father said "You are the reason Laura put herself in danger to make you a zombie. She survived but the danger was there."

I said "Louis, he stabbed me in the back after I said goodbye to him. Every thinks I am dead, at least every else will be good as long as I stay hidden. Still that she put herself in danger just to save me..."

Laura's father said "Why did you go on the streets?"

I said "I wanted to tell Louis to give all my money to Patricia. I don't need since we are going to my world anyway. I didn't expect him to kill me."

Laura woke up and immediately slapped me and said "You idiot what were you thinking?!"

I said "I didn't expect Louis to kill me. At least everyone will leave us alone now. I can't show my face though."

Laura said "I can't have your children now!"

I said "I'm sorry, I wasn't planning on dying."

Laura said "You could look 1 minute in the future right?"

I said "I couldn't cast any magic after I was stabbed."

I am lying, for a second I wanted to die. I didn't want to go home. That means I have the police after me. It means leaving this world behind. Like it was all a dream. With Laura and her parents as souvenir. But I know I don't wanna leave this world behind, yet I do. I am confused, I want to stay here for being loved, and this world with it's magic, and the medieval yet there are flintlock pistols. But I am not anymore loved. I can't show my face and I want to keep Laura safe. Yet I am too broken to return to my world. My world would lock me up. Unless I flee to another country. I lived in America, I should go to Russia.

I asked "Are you guys closed now? I need to tell you guys clearly about. I wanna prepare you guys for my world. Where is Laura's mother?"

Laura's father said "Oh that's right, we never told our names. I am Laurens, and my wife's name is Nina. And Nina is cleaning up from last night. I'll bring her here."

After a minute Nina also also came in the room.

I said "So if we get teleported to the last place I was we are going to have to get fake passports. Don't worry, I am a secret millionair in that world. And well known on, and with the black market. But I also have to tell you, in my world we can fly using machine's, don't worry it is totally safe. We will make a long flight to another country where I am pretty much unknown. This way we stay far away from America, and I can bribe Russia into letting us live there."

The Russian Minister of Defense may or may not have debt by me for killing an CIA woman who was investigating Russia.

Laurens said "You must be really rich and have a lot of power. You must also be very feared if they are looking for you."

I said "I am, I am not even written in the system of America. All I am known for is murdering. No one knows my last name, not even I can remember it. I paid money to keep myself from the system. One day you lived, the other day you could be dead."

I don't even know if my real name is really Gerald.

Laura said "It's sad, your life is only filled with murder. Did you ever love something in your world?"

I said "Anime and games, I'll show it when we are in Russia. I loved anime since that is the only thing I can cry about when some dies. Also that brings me to the next subject. Murder or hurting people is illegal. It is a lot easier to get evidence, they can find you if you are in the system by simply spit or even when you put a finger on something. Also let me do all the talking, and don't talk to anyone. Everyone will think you are cosplaying something. Your pointy ears makes people think you are dressing up. Let them think that."

Nina said "That won't be necessary. I can cast illusion magic to make us look like humans."

I said "There are also phones, I could call you easily if I needed to talk to you from far away. However the government could also be listening. Things are not gonna be easy. But if you just follow me, and be quiet, I'll take care of everything. Don't use magic in sight of other people."

Laura asked "Everything great and all, but why don't we stay in this world?"

I asked "And when we are found we are going to have a hunt after us. My world is a lot safer if you aren't a criminal. Elves only exists in our fiction. And there no one hates them in the slightest."

Laurens said "Why don't we send all elves to that world?"

I said "Well, we need a forbidden magic user for us 3. I think we need to gather more elves in that case. But I don't know how the world would react to having suddenly another race that can use magic. I don't think it would create a war or slavery though. We learned from the history of black people and the slaves that were a war trophy."

This might actually be a good idea.

I said "Let me write a letter to Tina. I'll tell her all elves must gather at one place. And that elves all over the world must come to one place. And that we need forbidden magic users to get rid of the elf problem."

Laura said "I'll deliver the message."

I got a sheet of paper and a feather with ink with a plank on the bed. Then I realized this isn't my world.

I asked "I can't write this world's language, can someone write for me?"

As you would think I felt stupid asking this.

Laura said "Let me write it."

I gave her the plank with the paper, ink and feather.

I said "To Tina, it's me Gerald. I found a way to fix the problem of elves. I think best way is to send them to my world with me. My world would accept them, but in order to get every elf to my world I need your help. I need forbidden magic users, a lot if that wasn't clear. I also need you to make sure every elf is there with the stuff they absolutely wanna take with them. I am asking a lot here, but it will help everyone else also a lot. So forbidden magic users, and elves send to one place to go through the portal to my world. That is all I am asking."

Laura said "I'll deliver it right away."

Like that she stood up from the bed and walked away.

After a hour she returned and said "She told me to give it 1 year at most. But she does hate you for not listening and going to Patricia. She will keep it a secret that you're alive, since she doesn't have time to make a fuss about that. She does need your help."

Sounds great, now let's pray everything goes according to plan. If she tries a massacre, I'll just start killing every knight and royal I see.

One day later at Tina's castle:

Tina sits on the table to discuss the matter.

Tina said "So we need to get every elf to one spot. I think we best use Curdpa. That was the capital of elfs before they lost the war. We are going to deport them to another world. Any opinions?"

The minister of finance said "I don't think everyone will let their slaves just go. It got pretty important for the market these days. If we really do this, the market might crash, and it would take decades to recover. I vote against."

The minister of defence said "Did you forget about the rebellion? They are also killing our forces as hard as we kill them. We keep getting weakened by them. Another country of even strenght might conquer us with ease. I think we should let them go, and strenghten the military. And since the king is dead, morale is very low for our soldiers. I vote for."

Tina said "It would create jobs for farms, and there would come a lot of free space for people to live. People would immigrate, because there is more money to be made as farmer. Those immigrants pay taxes, and bring money from their country. They of course will produce children that could serve the military. So I think minister of finances is single minded. Also we could import food from our allies in the mean time, and offer soldiers to help their issues. Anyone else something to say?"

Everyone was silent.

Tina said "Well then, minister of defence and minister of foreign affairs will work together. Foreign affairs has the job of getting the elfs, and if the countries don't work along they shall see the strenght of our military, I am also sure the rebellion will help out if they hear. Which makes our army three times stronger. We will send all elfs back to their original country here. Also I managed to get the master assassin to help us for the slavers who ignore the request to free the slaves. Alright the meeting is over, get to work."

Like that they all left the room. I jump from behind the statue of the former king.

I said "Zwaartekracht manipulatie."

With my hands in my pockets I landed behind Tina and said "That went better and faster than expected. I thought there would be a lot more bitching."

Tina said "Indeed, let's hope everything goes according to plan. It is pretty stressing yet fun. Driving the country to war."

I said "Let's see how it goes."


	18. (13) Married (Patricia route)

We arrived at the palace and guards helped me dragging the chests inside. I sit on one of the chest infront on the throne of Isa.

Isa said "I already prepared your marriage with Patricia. The marriage will be soon in the Royal Church. Be aware that marrying in that church as a civilian, is the greatest honor. And because you will help me, and already helped me before I'll also be paying for it."

"That sounds great, thank you."

Patricia walked through the door on the side of the throne room. When she saw me she started smiling and ran to me.

Patricia said "You're finally back!"

She hugged me which threw me on a chest.

I said "And this time I won't leave you. I also made a lot of gold, one million in total."

"That's awesome!"

I said "We can finally live a peaceful life. I was thinking about buying a mansion. And some farm land, and hire people to do the farming. What do you say?"

"Yeah, that'd be great."

I asked while laying on the ground "Hey princess Isa, do you know a mansion that I can buy with farm land included for one million?"

Isa said "Not really. The usual mansion costs 1.000.000. But without farmland included it would be 1.500.000. However I myself have 3 mansions, I only use them if I travel to another city or country. But I can sell you 1 for 750.000. I mostly pay maintenance anyway. Just promise me that when I am traveling, and need to stay, that I can stay there."

"Sure, why not? Take the 3 of the 4 chests, and you got the money right away. That way no one can steal the money, and I already payed you."

The guards took the 3 chests and brought them to the vault. Atleast now my future looks bright.

"So when is the wedding?" I asked.

Isa said "Tomorrow, I want to do the plan as fast as possible."

The next I was in a suit... again. I was waiting by the altar for Patricia. Not many people were on the benches, only Louis, Isa and Tyler. Suddenly the doors opened. The music started playing. Bobby took a seat. Great, now I gotta deal with him later. Patricia walked in, and looks beautiful in her wedding dress, she's smiling of happiness. She walks closer, with every step she comes closer, she looks more and more happy. The dress really shows she has large breasts. Wait at a time like this I shouldn't be thinking that. Damn you perversion! Okay, just for the love of god, don't get a boner.

The voice in my head said "Know that the second you get married, you'll lose me. So here is my last gift, which will be useful when she starts whining. It is called Tijd versneller. You'll speed up time, but it isn't handy for combat, try it out."

"Tijd versneller." Time went faster. About 5 times faster.

She finally got at the altar. The priest started speaking. Which was too fast for me to hear. Suddenly we stopped at.

"Gerald, do you take Patricia as your wife, for better and for worse, sickness and health, poorer and richer? And stay Loyal in those times?"

"I do."

"Patricia Louhana, do you take Patricia as your wife, for better and for worse, sickness and health, poorer and richer? And stay Loyal in those times?"

"I do."

"Very well. I have here the rings." We did the ring around each others finger.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Instead of me Patricia jumped forward and kissed me before I had the chance.

"Oh let me rephrase that: You may now kiss the groom." Patricia smiled.

"Lady and gentlemen, it is a pleasure to present you Mr. Gerald Louhana and Mrs. Patricia Louhana."

The applause of the only 3 people in the entire church was... kind of soft. We went to the palace for our honeymoon.

That night I fucked Patricia so hard she made an ahegao. I also ruined her insides so much, and came so much it would be a miracle if she didn't get pregnant.

After 2 days we went to the wedding of Louis and Isa. I wore a black robe with an anonymous mask, so I wouldn't be recognized. I thought I could sleep in the chest for a hour or 2. They should come around at 6 o'clock. So if Isa and Louis get married Calbi and Creal. Since Louis still has royal blood, he can strengthen the alliance by marriage. So I went to sleep for 2 hours. And Isa will become queen.

When I woke up I hear fireworks. That means the marriage is confirmed. I really hope Bobby doesn't mess up at his part. Otherwise I have another death at my hands.

I jump out the chest with just my dagger in my hand, my only weapon. I charged at Louis and stabbed him in the chest, next to Isa. His body dropped on the ground after I punched him off my dagger. I ran away into another alleyway then used tijd stiltand (time stop) and disappeared. I actually ran to the stables where Patricia was waiting with the chest with coins and my armor. We are going to our new house. We just had to follow the map. Isa acted like she was shocked, and crying. She brought him together with the guards to the nearby hospital. Where the hired healer Sagarasou (Guy) was waiting. To the public was said Louis died, meanwhile in reality Sagarasou necromaced him into a zombie and the funeral had a fake doll as the weight of Louis in his chest. Like that his name and royalty got buried completely, and he fled to Mokla, a country in the far, far east. Then since Isa's husband died she could marry again, but didn't have Tyler as her servant. Like that she could marry Tyler. The public was too scared because of Isa's dictatorship. Anyone who spoke up died.


	19. (14) After Story (Patricia Route)

40 years later I was 61 years old. I was in my house with my 5 kids 3 girls and 2 boys. Laura of 39 years old, Carly of 26 and Carrie of 14, Carl of 39 years old and Paul of 24 years. With on the farm of 1 kilometer by 5 hectares my 16 employees. Those 40 years were the best I ever had. Patricia was and is always by my side.

That day, 40 and a half year a bit more precise. Someone showed up meanwhile I was helping in the stables cleaning.

I heard behind me "Excuse me, sir, I heard you were the servant of my mom named Tina the queen of Nakalum."

I turned around. It's a women with the eyes of Tina. She looked to be in her 20's. Looks like Tina still found a husband. I put the raker on the ground and leaned on it.

"Yeah that's right. So she still managed to get a husband. What's your name?"

"It's Lucia, sadly she's dead together with my father named Robert. Assassinated in their own castle. I got told to go to Claspa and talk to queen Isa. She told me to come here for protection."

I said "I'm sorry, you can stay here. Talk to Patricia about your bedroom, and also tell your circumstances, and you tell her I approved."

"Thanks a lot. I also wanna talk with you about a training in fighting. I heard about your past."

"Well I can't train you. I barely fight these days. Sometimes once a year a packs of bandits shows up, but my sons and daughters do most work these days. What type of weapon do you prefer?"

"I prefer the sword and shield."

"Try asking Paul, that's what he also prefers."

"Sure I'll do that."

She reminds me of back when Tina was my mistress. Christ she was a bitch sometimes. And I didn't forgive her for what she did to my memory. But putting that anger out on Lucia is wrong. When she left I lay down in the corner of the haystack.

When I got back to the mansion, I see Paul and Lucia training, and they look like a love couple having fun.

I said "Try to be gentle with her. Hurting ladies is bad, that's the first I thought you."

That's all because of what I did in my old world to women. I wonder what it is like there now.

"Sure grandpa."

"Grandpa? I didn't know you had a child already with Lucia. You guys move quick these days."

They both got red like anime characters. Anime, haven't thought about that for a while and also haven't seen it for 41 years. The only good thing about my old world.

"W-wha-what?!" Said Lucia.

Paul said shy "D-Dad!"

Carl came leaning out the window "They were really moaning a lot. I could hear them in my room, so much penetration in so less time."

"Paul, teach her that stabbing always can be used against you. Teach her more slashing since you quickly recover from slashing. Try to be as accurate as possible. Back when I was around your age I always aimed for the neck. Of course you use a sword longer than your hand to elbow its better to slash."

"I will old man. I thought teaching her stabbing first, would make her control and accuracy over the sword better."

Her training went on for a month, and Paul and Lucia really seem to like each other.

That month later, we heard about bandits in our area. Knights had no luck finding them, but attacks won't stop.

The next day after hearing that I woke up next to Patricia. She wasn't breathing, but was holding my hand.

"Patricia? Are you awake yet?"

She didn't answer.

"Patricia?"

I got up on hands on knees. I put my hand on her chest, her heart isn't beating and she looks pale. She didn't look terrified but satisfied. At least she died happy. A healer to make her a zombie would be too late. And at least now she will go peacefully to the afterlife. She'll wait for me there.

We buried her the next day in the backyard by a tree.

I woke up in the middle of the night after Carrie woke us up. We see fire in the far east of the farms. It were the bandits. Everyone stood ready to battle outside. But I could see it are too many. I could handle them on my own but others would get hurt. I quickly got up in my old, well trusted armor and went outside.

I said "I need you guys to go. Take the escape tunnel. I'll handle them on my own."

Carl said "But dad they are with too many for just you and your employers."

I said "I have my power, you guys just go. You'll just get in my way like this and get hurt in the process."

Laura said "Even so, it are too many."

I said "Don't worry, I'll always survive battles. I bet those bandits aren't even properly trained so just go!"

My employers stand by my side.

"I'll handle it together with these guys."

I grabbed my one handed sword in my right hand and my kama in my left. The bandits started getting closer. My employers have all just a sword and shield with wheat over it. I lowered my weapons to the side as I walked to them. The entire bandit clan ran at us. They are with 30, we just with 16 plus me. I think they still have more experience than my employers.

I said "Split up guys."

The employers went into the wheat into hiding to assassinate them. The wheat on the shield should make camouflage and suprise attacks, still I'll stick out. So I'll face them head on. I waited for them to get close. 3 charged at me at the same moment from surrounding me. I threw a smoke bomb on the ground. It won't work immediately but will cause them trouble later. Some bandits looked in the wheat. They thought 3 was enough.

I said "Tijd stilstand." And walked to the back of one. I stabbed him in the side of the neck. One of them came at me to stab me. I hooked the blade to the side with my kama and stabbed him in the chest with my sword. I threw the kama over my other arm to the other guy. It hitted just under his neck. I grabbed my sword and used my feet to kick him off my sword.

"I'll tell this Paul next time he calls me an old man. Aged but still a killer." I did get over Laura over time. I just stopped killing and over time the trauma healed a bit. Most of my employers have been found and some killed. For every bandit that died 2 employers died. They left me between the fearsome bandits. They all circle around me like sharks, it are 22 now.

I hear Patricia's voice "So how was your life?"

She's alive?!

"Patricia?!"

One of the bandits said "Who is he talking to?"

"Patricia, I heard you just now."

I hear Patricia again "It's time for you to go. You lived your life with me. Come and join me."

I see the bandits are closing in.

"Patricia!?"

I see Patricia with an white aura. She looks like she's back in her 20's again. Then I got stabbed in the back. It got pulled out with a kick. When I fell down on the ground Patricia grabbed my hand. I rolled over with my power and look at the stars. She smiled and sit on top of me and kissed me. With a smile on my face I died.

The end.


	20. (14) The ending (Laura route)

Tina gave me the job to assassinate anyone who doesn't free their slaves. They are given 3 days after hearing about it to free them. In the mail send, is written that those who don't obey will be punished together with the family slaughtered, by the mask. Posters hang everywhere that elfs must be send to Curdpa. There are soldiers waiting to inform of what is gonna happen. The rebellion already knows about is, and are willing to help the military to free slaves in foreign countries. Which makes the military stronger than any other. The allies are also willing to help.

After 3 days Tina said "There is a slaver in the city nearby who doesn't let the slaves go. I wish you luck. His adres is the x on the map. Happy hunting."

I said "You know it is that this is my request and that we are friends now. Otherwise my work wasn't free."

Like that I took off to town. The slaver was in his farm with his mercenary guards at the door of a mansion. I kept walking at the door with my hood on and the scarf on my face. Laura, Nina and Laurens is at a church tower healing my magic so I don't run out. Nina turned out to be an illusion magic user and Laurens a destrucion magic user.

I said "I hereby request you to free the slaves. Or my sword shall strike your and your family's throat."

The guards on their turn said "The mask is here! Requesting backup!"

I was surrounded by bowmen and swordsmen.

I said "How cute."

I draw my kama and dagger. They all charged at me at the same time. Arrows are shot at me, swordsmen stabbed their swords in me one at a time. Their swords have a rope at the pummel going into their sleeve. I took it all in and started laughing. I don't feel anything, I've been robbed of my sense of pain.

I said "I am dead, I am death, I am invincible, I am the mask."

The mercs pulled their swords out of me using the ropes. My legs, my arms, torso and my throat are full of holes and arrows.

The mercenary leader asked "What the hell?"

I laughed meanwhile the blood crawled off their bones towards me healing my wounds, arrows being pushed out of my body. The magic Laura gives me, speeds up my regeneration 40 times faster

I said "This is pain? It is pathetic! So time to surrender the elfs."

They came back at me.

I said "Tijd vertraging."

I ran to the knights and used the kama and dagger to stab 2 guards. I pulled out quickly and went for the next 2.

I said "I can kill all of you with ease. Surrender the slaves now!"

The mercenary morale must be low now. But no they are going for vengeance.

I said "Zwaartekracht manipulatie."

I send a soldier flying.

I said "I can do this all day."

The soldier landed flat on the ground.

They all charged at me once again taking turns.

I said "Zwaartekracht manipulatie."

And send another one into the air.

I said "You can't kill me no matter how hard you try. Step aside and surrender the slaves."

They still have their swords drawn ready to face me.

I raised my hand giving the signal to Nina.

Suddenly there was an army of me marching from the rooftops of the mansion.

I said "Listen I have no reason to take anyone else's life. Surrender here and now and you live another day."

The leader said "Once we are hired, we cannot surrender. Our sword is the one who paid as long as our mission isn't complete."

I said "Well then, I see I must kill. Nice playing with all of ya."

I waved which is also a signal to Laurens.

I said "Tijd stilstand."

I walked around them to the mansion. I couldn't do that before because if I just went inside they could fight me there and I had no assist. I went inside, shortly after I heard screams and explosions, as if megumin was there. I went to the basement. That's where everyone keeps their slaves if they aren't working. The door was barricaded from my side with a plank to keep them in. I removed that and opened the door. When I opened the door, I was greeted by a sword in my throat of a merc who rushed up the stairs.

He said "Good, I was the suprise attack as last resort. He must've been a bitch to deal with. Hey sharp ears, looks like you don't get your freedom after all."

He said the last line looking away from me. I started laughing.

He said "The hell?"

I grabbed my knife from my back, and stabbed him through the chin.

I said "That tickles."

I let the knife go and he pulled let go of his. He fell off the stairs. I just pulled his sword out of my throat. Then I let the slaves go and told them about Curdpa and what is going to happen.

Like that they left.

Similar things kept happening like this. It was troublesome, but in the end I got them all. It became even easier when I got famous, they surrendered upon sight of me. This went on for a year. The wars took longer than expected, but not much. Countries that didn't surrender their elfs were conquered by Isa and Tina. Now we are in Curdpa. About 2.5 million elfs with some humans (about 5000 humans) that married elfs. They all stand there waiting for the portal to open. The forbidden magic users are in place. I was with them and had to think about a place in my world. I decided to send them all to America to Paris near the Eiffel tower. It is a place I once killed someone and I still remember it.

The portal opened infront of me and the healing elfs started healing forbidden magic users to heal their magic and energy. Those elfs took turns on healing, they kept the forbidden magic users up so they could keep working. The forbidden magic users were captured ones who get to live if they help us. 3 people fitted through the portal and it takes people 4 seconds to walk through the portal. It took 42 days in the end to let everyone through. When me and Laura went through we saw the Eiffel tower ourselfs. At night.

Laura said "So beautiful..."

I said "Almost as beautiful as you."

I grab the diamond magic ring from my pocket. I kneel infront of her.

I asked "Will you marry me?"

Laura said "Yes!"

Thanks to this stream of people coming from the magic world I could registrate myself as one of them. I went under Laura's last name since I can't even remember my own. Gerald Maratax is my name now. And I live in Russia and serve the army together with Laura. The world changed a lot since magic came to play.

The End

* * *

Author Damian B. here, Did you like this ending? Or the one of Patricia, I'd love to know.

Thank you for wa- eh- reading with this story I made. The original story I made before on Cookie/9chat under the name HentaiChrist (nice name huh?). People could choose sometimes. But the app went to shit. Don't recommend it. Just a fun fact.

I think I'll make a sequel about this ending on Fanfiction. You know, elfs suddenly entering a world that they know nothing about. However I only do this if you guys agree. How? Just send a review with: I agree I want a sequel. Just know that there is gonna be less to no sword fighting since they are in a modern world now. Maybe I'll keep it chill.


End file.
